Forever Dawn
by cirdec
Summary: I couldn't even remember ever waking up. For I, Harry Potter, left all the senses of a brand new day on that graveyard. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...
1. Aimless Wanderer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:  
**

_I couldn't even remember ever waking up. For I, Harry Potter, left all the senses of a brand new day on that graveyard._

Harry Potter was broken when the love of his life Cedric Diggory was killed, three years ago. Now 17, Harry moved to a small town in Forks, Washington to start anew. What will happen if he found a new reason to live? Will he delved into his future or will the past continue to hunt him in more ways than one?

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is the prologue of the story that I'm dying to write. I didn't plan to release this story at all, but it pains me not to. Please give me a review of what you think about it.

* * *

**Forever Dawn  
**

**Prologue: Aimless Wanderer**

I couldn't even remember ever waking up. For I, Harry Potter, left all the senses of a brand new day on that graveyard. That doomsday, when your heart was forever broken. I love him. He was the love of my life. Yet, that ended by a flash of green light, and a cruel laugh, and that is how my world fell. Cedric died.

When you found the reason for waking up each day…of breathing each day…of trying to surpass each obstacle that life throws at your way, just to be with the one you love, wouldn't you hold on to it and never let go?

So that is what I do. That is what I do in order to wake up each day, to breathe each day and to surpass each obstacle that life throws my way--- I NEVER LET GO.

I spend the days, the months, and the years after my heart stopped beating---after my reason for living died---practicing complex spells, training and strengthening my magic to its fullest. He killed my reason, therefore, I promised with every fiber of my being that that stupid bastard would die. I would end Voldemort's life, the way he ended Cedric: As if it meant nothing---a "spare" as what the Dark Lord quoted Cedric's existence.

I watched him, as life slowly fades away from his body, Voldemort's body, as he drew his last breath; as the fear washed over his eyes; as he realized that no Horcrux was left to keep him earth bound. I relished as fear clouds his red eyes, those snakelike eyes that looked down on my love, considering him a "Spare"---Cedric was NEVER a SPARE! At least not to me! HE was my life, my heart, my soul, my reason for existence.

And so I watch with pure joy as the vermin that called himself Lord drew his last breath.

It's been a year since I killed Voldemort. It's been a year since I saved the wizarding world from its doom. It's been a year…

But the pain was still there. And I could take no more. I couldn't take Hermione's look of pity or Ron's eyes in sadness as they looked at me. I couldn't take being alone, yet I know that is what's always meant for me. My parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Cedric----my family. They left me. They ALL left me. They were caught in my curse, this fate that destiny bestowed upon me. And though Ron and Hermione was there…I wouldn't risk them, for they will be alive and happy and well, without the curse that I was. The curse that I am.

Now my existence is aimless, nonsense, empty and so I left. To become as I always was destined to be---an aimless wanderer.


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

_To my own _

_Edward..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

"_Harry, Love, come on" Cedric said as he led me through corridor upon corridor of Hogwarts. It's been a while since we've seen each other, what with the tournament and all. I was just walking from the library, researching spell after spell to help me prepare for the final task, when an arm grabbed me and practically dragged me upstairs---and that is how I ended---being dragged by this handsome stranger---oh how sappy that sounds._

"_Where the bloody hell are we going?" I asked. I really didn't care where we were going to be honest. I was just amusing him._

"_Be quiet love, or Filch will catch us or something" he said._

"_Why do I feel like you're up to no good?" Cedric just smirked and led me to the Room of Requirement._

"_Now close your eyes" He said, and I did. He pushed me towards the door and when I opened my eyes, my breath caught. The room wasn't a room at all, but a forest garden, with the moon shining above us. I looked at Cedric, his eyes were looking at me, waiting for my reaction. When I didn't give any, he started blubbering, "Well…umm…I promised you that I'd take you to my house one day and we could lie in the forest garden and watch the moon, but the tournament was practically dragging us downhill, so I thought it was a good idea and I know it must be stupid and all but…I just wanted to----" whatever he wanted, I didn't let him finished it as I caught his lips----those perfect, luscious lips---in a deep passionate kiss, savoring the taste that I loved so much my heart ached. After that he looked at me for a moment and smiled. This angel of mine smiled._

"_You like it?" Cedric asked_

"_Well," I started, "its okay I guess" he glared at me lovingly and I chuckled, then looked at him seriously, "I love it!" I said as he enveloped me into a tight hug as we lay on the grass. This is what I always wanted---love, safety, security. And he gave that to me, this is where I belonged._

"_You know what Mr. Diggory, You make me very happy" I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around my existence, never wanting to let go._

***

I woke with a start, as I felt my heart rip once again. My magic insisted to be let out of my core and just explode like my emotions. I hardly registered the fact that I had tears in my eyes or the fact that the plane that I was aboard landed in my escape---Washington.

I left Great Britain, without my friends or anyone's knowledge, it was better this way I reckoned. I spent some of my money from Gringotts to purchase a house that I had found online, and manage my flight to Seattle. I had a bit of money to my name, being the heir to both the Potter and the Black vaults. I could practically say that I'm well off. However, if I wanted to escape, I needed to start anew. So instead, I exchanged some of my money, just in case of an emergency, and tucked the rest in my vault at Gringotts. Perhaps I could find a job of some sorts or something. All my other belongings---the magical ones---such as my Firebolt, the Marauder's map, even my wand, were tucked safely in my vault also. Magic is another thing I need to forget, I guess, as I start anew.

Dumbledore prepared me well for the war, you could say I was eager to learn in order to take revenge for…for my heart. So I learned everything. From defensive spells to Dark Magic, from Occlumency to wandless magic and apparition, I could do it all. By the time Dumbledore finished with me, I was twice as powerful as him.

Why am I leaving? That's simple, everything reminded me of him. And I don't know if I could take it anymore. How can you reason with yourself, when you saved an entire world with your magic, and yet the only one you want to save ended up dead? What would you do when you're reason for living was gone? Me? I'd run away. The pain was just too much…and I can't take anymore.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the stewardess said that we'd finally arrived. I went out of the airport and entered the cab that was part of the travel package that would take me to the tiny, unpopular town of Forks, Washington. That is why I picked this place; it was unpopular, un-crowded, and uninteresting. I even arranged to go to a muggle school here, as part of my plan.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the house, it was a two story house that sort of looked like a cabin, it was made mostly of concrete and wood but it has a nice, homey, feel to it. I also chose a place that was as far from anyone as possible---I do not want to form any attachments. I stepped inside and eyed the house, it was a rather small, but cozy enough for me. I looked around the house, and couldn't help but smile. For the first time, in a long time, I smiled. This is the first thing that I'd bought for myself---and as small as it is, it's mine.

I vaguely remember the time when Cedric and I thought of living together, Cedric was a dreamer---that is one of the qualities I loved about him.

***

_We were lying on that same grass for over quite some time, staring at the moon, Cedric was holding me close while I rested my head on his chest. I sighed contentedly; this must be heaven I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice, "Have I ever told you I love you?" He asked. He was concealing something or dreading something from the way his voice sounded and the way his eyes shifted uncomfortably away from mine._

"_Yes?" I answered tentatively, something is making him anxious, I thought._

"_So…Do you love me too?" Cedric asked._

"_Well that depends" He glared, which made me laugh and then I looked back into his eyes and said, "You know I do" He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips._

"_So what do you say about living with me?" Cedric asked. I was shocked for a moment. Cedric's eyes shifted again, hurt apparent on his face when I didn't reply._

"_Not now of course. I was sort of planning to work after I graduate and earn enough to buy a house, of course we would start in a small house and all, and I know you'd probably want to live with Sirius once his name is cleared, I just thought that you know, you'd like to live with me after your Hogwarts years and---"_

"_You're babbling…again" I said amused. He glared at me and muttered, "I thought you loved me" he said with a pout._

_I close my eyes as I said, "Yes"_

"_Yes you love me or yes you'll live with me?" He asked, hope creeping back into those gray eyes._

"_Yes, I would love to live with you" I said as I straddled his hips, and leaned in for a kiss "and I love you. Very, very much"_

***

I smiled sadly, fighting back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. These are the moments where I thought of what if and what could have been, but I guess those would never happen. And whatever did? I didn't fucking care!

I willed myself out of negative thoughts as I eyed the house; I was standing in the living room, my small, cozy, living room. The walls were made of wood and stone, giving a comfortable cabin effect. There was a fireplace and beside it, a small amount of wood. I made a note to grab some wood later. The floor was covered with a beige color carpet and a small but comfy white sofa. And the good thing about it is that it's mine. I smiled inwardly as I gained some sort of gratification from that. I moved to the kitchen, there was at least some china and a small dining table, and a stove---at least I wouldn't have to buy anything---aside from the food, that is, which would probably have to wait until tomorrow when my car arrived. If I had to admit, I didn't know much about cars, I only knew how to drive because Ron taught me, back during our second year in their Flying Ford Anglia. I smiled as flashbacks of what occurred when Ron and I drove that same car into the Whomping Willow. We nearly got expelled back then.

I smiled sadly as I thought of my two "bestest" friends. Hermione, now Ron's wife, would probably kill me for leaving them, if she found out where I was hiding. Ron would just probably punch me hard on the shoulder if he found me. I smiled again, I loved them both---that's why I left them in the first place.

To be perfectly honest, I knew my two best friends knew what I really felt---what I've always felt since that bastard killed my reason. It took all of my will to smile every time they asked me about it, and to tell them I was fine and saw the look of pity into their eyes---and that I couldn't stand.

I open the window in my room, which was quite nice, and took a few calming breaths. My car would be arriving tomorrow, so perhaps, I could take a run in and buy some clothes and food. Everything I own were robes, so I guess tomorrow would be a better start to become a muggle.

***

Tomorrow came with a rush of wind, and before I knew it, I was on my way to the supermarket, buying tons of food---everything that I needed.

I am now in a mall buying some clothes and was deciding whether I should go for the black leather jacket, which seemed to be less comfortable in the cold weather or a thick brown one which is not as nice looking but enough to withstand the cold air. I was pulled out from my musings by a musical, wind chime voice---"The black one"

I raised my eyes and met a beautiful, little woman that reminded me of a pixie. A very beautiful one.

"It has a hemline inside filled with a synthetic material that is better at withstanding the cold weather than that thick one"

"Oh" I said that I didn't know.

"Alice come on!" a tall very good-looking man with a willowy blond hair, and a pained expression on his face, said. They both looked unearthly, both very beautiful, both had the same pallid face and both had butterscotch eyes, but it was oblivious that they were together from the affectionate stares.

I looked down, trying to hold down the pain of the thought that I would never have something like that.

"Thanks" I said to the pixie-like girl as she smiled and left with the blond man. Not hearing her voice as she spoke to the blond and said, "Oh, things are going to be interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Damn! I wasn't about to write! But there's a thug within me, saying I can't just leave Harry and Edward hanging! Plus the reviews nailed my decisions to stone. I'm writing this, but the updates would be erratic. but damn! I can't let them hanging!**

**Anyway, please do review. (reviews are a major confidence boost!)  
**

**til then, you all know I love you.**

**CIRDEC**


	3. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_To all of our lost love..._

_and to those whose heart ache still..._

**

* * *

  
**

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

_I can still remember the first time I met Cedric Diggory. It was on the way to the Quidditch World Cup. He dropped from a tree and I was instantly in awe when I saw him. He had the perfect face, red lips, pallid skin with a rosy glow, he was tall with a finely sculpted body---not overly big but not skinny either. He had perfect white teeth and grey eyes that invite you in, and he had a----smirk._

"_Like what you see Potter?" he teased, the first words of our meeting._

_Since then, we flirted, bickered, flirted once again, dated, bickered, and then fell in love. Of course secretly, and then suddenly, he became my life._

"_Earth to Harry" he said, as he pulled me from my musings. "What is going on in that head of yours?" he asked, as he lightly kissed my neck. I smiled and said, "I was thinking how you were such a jerk when we first met" I said and he stopped his ministrations and looked at me._

"_Oh? So I guess I'll leave now?" he said and acted as if he would leave._

"_No…that is one thing you would never do" I said, "and besides, you'll miss this" I said as I kissed his neck, then his collarbone as he gave a throaty groan._

"_This I will not miss" he said._

"_Promise me something, and you'll have more" I said, teasingly as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then lapped and sucked on his nipple as he whimpered and moaned, "anything"_

"_Promise you'll never leave me" I said with all of my being. He took my face and looked into my eyes._

"_I will never ever leave you, Harry James Potter" he said as he sealed his promise with a kiss._

***

I woke up, tears coming out of my eyes, another hole in my heart opened and I curled into a ball. The pain was too much as I shouted. "You promised!" as I broke down.

Outside, the rain just kept pouring oblivious to the tears of my broken heart.

***

I woke up again after a few hours, barely registering that I'd slept as I cried my eyes out. The rain outside kept pouring. I took a quick bath and poured myself some cereal and milk and ate in silence. I didn't want to think of him, so I focused on my goal today, attending a muggle school. In a way, I wasn't behind when it came to muggle studies. Dumbledore insisted that I should learn muggle subjects and everything, thinking that maybe one day it would help me. I smiled as I remembered him now---that one was really a wise old man.

I entered my car, a red, Ford Anglia, like what Ron and I drove back in our Hogwarts days. Seeing it felt like home. I started it and smiled, sounds like the Weasley's old Anglia as well.

It wasn't a long drive really; I arrived at Forks High School in no time. I was early. I turned off the car's engine and took a deep breath to calm my starting nerves, then went out and headed towards a door saying "FRONT OFFICE". The rain was crushing and it was cold, thank Merlin my jacket was good in keeping me warm. I wore the black leather jacket and matched it with some pants that hugged a little tightly around my legs---the sale's lady said it was what teenagers my age wear---so I bought them. Inside my jacket was a simple white V-neck shirt and I threw on a nice looking dark-red scarf to keep me warm. I entered the office and walked to the front desk, the lady there smiled, "How may I help you?" the lady said.

"Good morning, my name is Harry Evans, and I'm here to fetch my schedule" I said, using my pseudo name. Well, it wasn't really a pseudo name; I just used my mother's surname. I cannot use Harry Potter, that name was traceable due to its popularity, especially among wizards. One mention of "Potter" to an unsuspecting wizard and I would be recognized. Instead, I decided to use my mother's name---it was after all, still my name.

The secretary gave a knowing look, and I instantly knew I was expected---a topic or a gossip, the new teen in town, the one living alone in a house excluded from the rest. I sighed as she fumbled through some papers. Great! Just my first day in school and it seems I would be the center of attention.

When she finally found the paper, she handed it to me, saying I should ask the teachers to sign and bring it back to the office at the end of the day. She then went through my classes, and pulling out a map of the school, highlighting the best route to each. I tried to listen, hopefully I wouldn't be seen with the map stuck to my nose the entire day and making it more obvious that I was new. After that she wished me a great day and I got out of the office. When I walked outside, the parking lot was already full, and I blended immediately with the background, trying to be as oblivious as possible. I walked to what I remembered was building 3, my first class, Government and I was on my way there when I saw a girl slipping and I immediately went to help her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I helped her up.

"Yeah! Thanks" she said, blushing slightly.

"I'm Harry Evans" I said, wanting to rid the girl of her embarrassment.

"Oh, the new one?" she said but in a kind manner, not the gossiping one and I instantly liked her.

"Angela Weber" she said, shaking my hand. We started to walk, "so what's your first class?"

"Government with Jefferson" I said.

"Oh, I'm heading there right now, we have the same class" she said as we walked together giving a thankful sigh---I honestly couldn't remember the map.

Soon I meet a few people as I waved through from subject to subject. I met Eric Yorkie, the overly-helpful one. Jessica Stanley, the gossiping-popular-drama-queen. Mike Newton, the jock and Angela Weber, the nice-quiet girl. I was walking towards the cafeteria with Mike chatting about La Push beach and I just listened politely. When we arrived, I pick a table of my own, but Mike insisted that I sit with them. Looking at their table, I saw Jessica and I immediately wanted to refuse, but Angela was there also---and she reminded me in a way of Hermione and Luna. Again, it was comforting, so I agreed and sat down between Angela and Jessica. Angela muttered "Hi" and I gave her a nod, Jessica was apparently busy chatting about who was dating who among the school. As she saw us, she gave an uncomfortable look in Mike's direction, and it instantly clicked. They were together, well, probably together, and it seemed like they were in their post-break-up-awkward-stage.

I listened to Jessica, vaguely registering what the girl was saying. She reminded me of Pansy Parkinson, and I took an instant dislike to the blonde. Still, I stayed, Angela had all that Hermione-slash-Luna vibe, so I relished in the comfort. That is when I saw them, and my jaw dropped. They were all---beautiful. They were sitting at the furthest part of the cafeteria, and then I couldn't look away.

I recognized the pixie-like girl and her boyfriend---the willowy blonde from my stroll in the mall yesterday, but seeing them now with the rest of them was like---unreal. They were all different, an identity to their own selves, yet they all looked alike.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela, but Jessica---who apparently heard----beat Angela to it.

"The Cullens" and she gave me the entire family's history, how each one of them were adopted, and how they were all together---inflicting in her words the scandalous indignation that this small town must have imprinted on her. That is where I stopped listening. Frankly, I've been the victim of a lot of indignation, and didn't like it when people threw it at others---especially when they didn't do anything wrong. The Cullens intrigued me though, but not on who they happened to be, but on what. Something told me there was more to them that meet the eye. I decided to stop looking at them, since I knew it is rude to do so, when the cafeteria doors opened, and in came an ordinary looking girl, and the most extraordinary creature I've ever seen. All my resolved to look away was now gone, as the boy held the girl's hand and they walked together joining the rest of the Cullens.

"Who's he?" I asked, as I saw the girl flashing a flirty smile in Mike's direction. Jessica noticed and her eyes narrowed. I on the other hand, ignored the tug in my heart when I saw the boy holding the girl's hand.

"Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Isabella Swan" Jessica said. So they're together. I knew it, but something was wrong, as I looked at the odd couple. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan somehow didn't fit together. Something was missing. Unlike the pixie-girl and the willowy blond, or the blond-goddess and the huge, bear-like man who seemed to just click---with Edward and Isabella, something was missing.

"Edward" I mumbled silently, but all of a sudden the bronze-haired boy looked at me with those amber, butterscotch eyes. As soon as our eyes connected, my magic burst out from inside my core. Then in an instant, I knew what he was, what they are----vampires! Yet what surprised me was that my magic didn't burst out defending me, it burst out to reach him. It wanted to touch him, caress him. My breath quickened, and my heart fluttered achingly as it tugged on crevices within it I didn't even know existed. Somehow, it opened another hole in my heart, and I couldn't take it as I closed my eyes and tried to stomp on my magic. I opened my eyes and our eyes connected again. He was glaring at me. As if I was the thing that he hated the most. And that was the final straw. I couldn't breathe.

"Harry, are you okay?" Angela held my hand, and looked at me with concern. My breathing was ragged, my hands were sweaty, and my heart ached beyond anything, my magic pulsed, threatening to escape. I closed my eyes again, trying to calm myself as I stood up.

"Just need some air" I said and I headed out of the cafeteria into the rain outside.

***

Edward's POV

I waited for Bella as she finished her things, and when she went outside, I smiled at her. Her scent was as good as ever, and the monster inside me growled, wanting to drink her lifeless and pleasure itself as her heart beat its final one. I closed my eyes, stomping on the monster inside and looked at Bella in time and gave her a smile as we headed towards the cafeteria. Ever since she came here, she'd changed, she was popular, and she'd become like those other girls, like Stanley. The way she talked changed, even her outlook and her appearance. But I accepted it with grace, she was the only one that drew me in, and accepted me for what I am. Though the bloodlust never ceased. It was always like this with her. It was always about restraint, but I held on, for Bella was the first one who called to me. Well, I figured that was what a singer did, but Bella's mind intrigued me too. We'd been dating for almost a year now, and somehow we'd gotten closer together. Perhaps if I continued with the restraint, Bella and I would end up just like Carlisle and Esme or like any of my siblings---happy…forever.

I listened to her as she told me that she misses spending time with Jacob---the mongrel. I hissed inside, I couldn't stand that dog, but if Bella wanted to be with him, who am I to stop her? As long as she's happy. As long as "us" could work.

I wanted to propose to her, but something told me to wait. I reasoned that probably, we need to enjoy as much of this, before going that road. My parents agreed with me of course. Alice merely bounced once and said, "Oh you're doing the right thing" she said, "trust me" she added.

Bella often insisted that she wanted to be changed, but I silenced her---I didn't know if I could control myself and not kill her.

"Edward, I was thinking, you know, remember that iPod we saw the last time we went at the mall" she started and I knew where this was heading.

"I'll buy it for you" I said as we got closer to the cafeteria. She giggled without saying thank you, and I smiled. When we got to the cafeteria, I opened the door for her. I saw her giving a smile to Mike's table, and I glare, but again stomp on it---anything to make "us" work---I reminded myself.

As soon as we entered my mind was assaulted with the thoughts of the people around me---they had one thing in common---the new transfer student from England.

_-Have you seen him already?-_

_-I heard he's hot…Like HOT!-_

_-Maybe I could ask him out-_

_-He's there sitting with that slut Stanley-_

_-Probably flirting with him-_

_-Oh just wait until Swan sees him, I bet she'll flirt with him-_

_-She's with Cullen-_

_-Yeah! Why do girls like her always have the hot guys?-_

I closed my mind, dismissing what they said about Bella, she's nothing like that. I remembered this was how it was when Bella first arrived in this town.

We sat down at the table with my siblings; that is when I heard it.

"Who's he?" a voice asked, and just the sound of it excited my long dead heart. It had a British accent.

Jasper looked at me curiously but I ignored him as I listened.

"Edward Cullen and his girlfriend, Isabella Swan" I heard that Stanley girl say. Then, I focused my mind, trying to hear the new one's thoughts, but I couldn't hear it. It wasn't like Bella's though, as Bella's thoughts I couldn't hear as I entered her mind. The new one's mind was different. Not only could I not hear it, I couldn't penetrate it, like a block was there, covering it from me. I frowned. Bella was oblivious though. She was talking with the mongrel on her cell phone as she ignored the food I bought for her saying it would ruin her diet. Somehow, I was so intrigued with the new one that I didn't give a damn.

"Edward" I heard that voice again and hearing that voice say my name was like a caress. The monster in me purred, and I look at the boy and met stunningly, beautiful, emerald eyes---and I couldn't look away. My train of thought stopped, the monster in me growled, it wanted him, not of bloodlust like it wanted Bella, but it WANTED him. It wanted to claim him. Make this boy his. Make this boy mine.

The boy's heartbeat quickened, and its very sound was like music to my ears. The boy closed his eyes and just like that, the spell was broken. Instantly, I felt rage. Who was this boy evoking such emotions from me? Who was he to have such control over me? And why couldn't I look away? I felt like my whole world turned upside down. Who was he to do that to me?

I glared at the boy as he opened his eyes, though the monster inside me purred again. The boy's breathe was ragged, and his heart beat frantically as his features started to become even more pallid. I resisted the urge to go there and ask him what was wrong. The monster in me growled, willing me to go and comfort the boy.

"Harry, are you okay?" The girl, I remembered as Angela asked. Harry, I thought. His name is Harry. That is just…perfect. I found my mind saying the name over and over again.

"Edward" Jasper asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him and he had a contemplative frown on his face as he looked at the boy. So was the rest of my family---except for Bella, who was still on the phone, whispering, while smiling---and that didn't bother me at all. All I cared about right now was the boy.

"Just need some air" the boy said as he went outside.


	4. Never Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_To every hole in our hearts..._

_Maybe one day it'll all be gone_

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 3: Never Again**

Edward's POV

"Edward?" Bella said as she pulled me back from my thoughts. I winced as her voice reached that pitchy sound---I've forgotten about her.

"Edward, let's go. I'm going to be late for my class" She said, as she whined like a child. Moments ago she was just smiling and talking to her phone. _'I wonder how Edward can stand her' _that was Rosalie, as she glared at Bella. Usually, I would glare at her for thinking like that, but I was just too worried about the new one. He seems to be having an asthma attack or something. The monster inside me growled at me for not following after the boy, and to tell the truth I was a bit apprehensive as well.

"Bella, Edward couldn't walk you to class right now. We have a family emergency" That was Alice, and instantly, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Me all stood up.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. '_if this Bella bring us to trouble again, I swear I'm gonna---_' I cut Rosalie's thought as I looked daggers at her.

"What? Don't tell me it isn't true?" Rosalie said, as she looked at Alice waiting for a reply.

"But, can it wait? You know, I'm clumsy when I'm alone and all" Bella said latching at my arm and giving me an unattractive pout. Rosalie glared at me, _'unbelievable!'_ her thought screamed at me.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine Bella. I see no injury, small or large" Alice said, peeking into Bella's future. Bella was about to say something when Rosalie gave her a look that said 'well? What are you waiting for?' and with a huff, Bella, leaved. I winced as I heard Bella's loud footsteps. She always walked rather---umm---loudly.

"Drama Queens" Emmett said, earning him a smack in the head from Rosalie.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I actually wanted for us to introduce ourselves to the new one" Alice said.

"What?" I said, I can barely stand still and not touch the human, and who knows what I'll do to him if ever I come close. The monster inside me rejoiced at the idea. It wanted to be near the human. _I_ wanted to be near the human; just to be sure he's okay. _Damn! What the hell am I thinking!_

"Well, something tells me this is the right path that would _benefit_---"She looked at me, "_Everyone_" she ended.

I tried to push inside her mind, but she was singing the Philippine's National Anthem in her head over and over again.

"Alice!" I said.

"Oh Edward, stop being stubborn and just trust me on this" Alice said.

"What aren't you telling me?" I said. There was something suspicious about her smile and the way she looked at me.

"Nothing…Anyway, let's go" Alice said with her usually bouncy self.

***

Harry's POV

"Bloody hell!" I mumbled harshly under my breath. What the hell was that? What are those vampires doing here? I asked myself. Surely, they didn't hunt humans. According to my DADA studies, Vampires couldn't control themselves in a presence of a human. But what are those Vampires doing here, not only here but they are on a _bloody_ Muggle School! I try to remember of how much Jessica said about the Cullens. One them apparently their father, was even a doctor here helping people. And if I remembered well, Vampires should have red eyes, but their eyes were a bloody yellow! What is wrong with this picture? I asked.

And the vampire with a bronze hair. He was with a human. I thought inwardly as I tried to ignore a hole opening at my heart at the thought. I smiled at the thought. I wonder how many holes a heart could take before it stops beating? That's how it felt like, seeing the vampire with the girl. My magic is trying to tell me something---something big. I remembered as it just rushed out from my core and wanted to touch the vampire. It was neither accidental magic nor intentional. As I thought about it, it was instinctual. Not to mention the other things that I felt, my fluttering heart, my ragged breath. But surely he hated me, he glared at me like I was vermin and as much as I hate to admit it, it saddens me. I close my eyes as I rest my forehead on the wall, trying to stabilize my breathing and my fluttering heartbeat. I hit my head on the wall, as I gave a breathy sigh, "I shouldn't have come here"

"Yes you should" A wind chime voice said behind my back, and I instantly tensed as I look back and met five pairs of yellow eyes staring at me.

***

Edward's POV

"Alice! I don't think I can do this!" I said, growing weary as we neared the cafeteria doors leading to the outside.

"Edward, are you okay? You seemed, tense," Jasper said.

"Edward it's okay, it'll all be okay" Alice said.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Emmett asked. No one did reply as we heard the boy gave a sigh. He was leaning to a wall with his forehead, as he said "I shouldn't have come here" My being seems to lighten hearing his voice. I listened closely to his heartbeat and his breath. And found relief that they were normal again.

"Yes you should" It took me a millisecond to realize it was Alice's voice.

"Alice, what are you doing" I whispered silently as I watched the boy tensed, his heartbeat fluttering wildly again, then he looked at us---and in that instant, I was blown by his features---my world shattered, my resolved crumbled, everything stopped, the universe itself seemed to stop, the monster in me growled, pushing me to claim this beautiful creature, to make it mine---he's mine. I transformed into a statue as my mind focused on one word---mate.

***

Harry's POV

"I can see you're wearing the jacket" the pixie-girl stopped. I stuttered barely hearing the pixie's voice. I was trying to control my magic. It wants to get out, and it took the hell out of me to not allow it to just burst. I was also staring at Edward. Merlin! He's really, really perfect. Why do they allow creatures as beautiful as this just walked around? It should be illegal. My breathing is starting to hitch again, my heart fluttering wildly.

"Y-yeah…I…" I said as I gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" the pixie-girl asked, and I saw Edward's eyes softened. I took comfort at the thought that perhaps, he cared for me. Damn! Why would I _bloody_ take comfort in that? What's happening to me?

"Perhaps you should see my father, he's a doctor" Alice said, she had a look of concern in her voice.

"N-no…I---I'm ok. I---just" I said as I closed my eyes and willed my magic inside my core, then closing it, as my breathing normalized and my heart stopped beating wildly, though it's still beating rather fast.

"What do you want?" I asked rather bluntly, I was trying to calm myself. What do these vampires want?

"Oh! Well, we came here to introduce ourselves, I'm Alice Cullen" she said, and I was shocked. Aren't vampires supposed to stay away from human, why are they suddenly…well…friendly? I noticed how she didn't offer me her hand, but ignored it as if I didn't notice her not giving the usual human gesture.

"And this is my family. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie…and the brooding one over there was Edward" She said. Edward glared at her sister, and I gave a snort. Then he looked at me, eyes soft, then once again glared. What was his problem? Though my magic came with a new force and my breath hitched again. His eyes softened again, worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" a velvety voice asked as I clutched my chest as my magic starts to give me pain as I still willed it to stay inside, and that was the first time, I ever heard Edward's voice. Somehow, my magic stopped, and eased by his velvety voice. My heart beats wildly, as I can feel myself blushing. Damn!

"Y-yeah! I'm…I gotta go" I said, leaving them as I raced to the doors leading inside. I stopped, and I looked back. Edward's eyes were smoldering.

"M-my" I stuttered, then closed my eyes and cleared my voice. "I'm Harry Evans" and with a small smile I headed inside the cafeteria doors.

***

Edward's POV

I stand there---stunned.

"He's…He's…" I said, not daring to believe it.

"Yes! Edward he is" Alice said with a bounce, as she hugged me.

"What is?" Emmett asked, thoroughly confused.

"I would like to know as well. Since when do we fuss about a new student? I have enough Isabella for a lifetime" Rosalie hissed. Then it hit me, Bella. My insides were fuming, what would I do now? I wanted to be mad at Harry Evans for destroying my plans, he was never included there. I was supposed to spend eternity with Bella. Now here he is, parading as my mate. What am I supposed to do?

"He's Edward's…" Alice started. But I stopped her. "Alice!" I said snapping at my sister.

"But Edward he's…"

"No he's not. Not if I can help it!" I said furiously as I entered the cafeteria.

***

Harry's POV

I stared at the mirror at one of the comfort rooms in Fork's High school. What the hell is wrong with me? Why does my magic react to him like that? And why do I act like that when he's near? But damn he was so beautiful. I shook myself as I opened the tap and flashed my face with some water. This should stop now. I checked my watch and cursed, "Fuck! I'm already late!"

I reached my classroom in no time, but to my horror, the class was already starting. The teacher who was talking stopped, he was in a way, handsome, although he had some blemishes on his face. He wore his hair in a neat arrangement, and he has a baritone voice. He exudes masculinity in a way, and an air of respect around him.

"Yes?" he asked me. The girls in my class started to giggle, and I blushed.

"Er---I'm here for the class…umm under Mr. Javier. Umm Literature" I said.

"Come on then." The teacher said. He reminded me of McGonagall, but a little less stern version. I handed him my form for him to sign. This is my last lesson of the day. And in a way, I was happy that it was. He smiled at me, and asked me to take the empty seat at the back, and he handed me my form back without any introductions. I knew instantly I like this professor.

I turned around finding my seat, and I instantly froze. Next to me was, Edward _Bloody_ Cullen. I fidgeted, and stumbled upon on one of the girl's desk and she giggled as she flashed me a little of her chest. "Need some help?"

"I---er…No…thank you" In a distance I heard a growl. I came to my table and sat down, not looking at Edward, though I could feel him glaring at me. I tried to control my breathing as I attempted to listen to the class. I risked a glance. Edward's eyes were black. And he was staring at me madly. What did I do to offend him? I also noticed that he was leaning from me as far as his chair would allow him. He's fingers were clenched tightly, knuckles seemingly on edge. My magic was pulsing, but somehow, it seemed calm as there was only a foot between us, still it wanted to break loose. So I focused instead on calming my magic.

"Mr. Evans?" I was pulled out by Mr. Javier's voice.

"Huh?"

"I said would you mind reading us what's on page six?"

"I---I---er---okay"

I turned the page and started to read. The words washed over me, and every word stung at my well-bruised heart.

"_I envy not in any moods_

_The captive void of noble rage,_

_The linnet born within the cage,_

_That never knew the summer woods;_

_I envy not the beast that takes_

_His license in the field of time,_

_Unfetter'd by the sense of crime,_

_To whom a conscience never wakes;_

_Nor, what may count itself as blest,_

_The heart that never plighted troth_

_But stagnates in the weeds of sloth;_

_Nor any want-begotten rest._

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;_

_I feel it, when I sorrow most;_

'_T is better to have loved and lost_

_Than never to have loved at all."_

I stopped reading. As I clutch my aching heart. Remembering gray eyes, the only eyes I knew.

"Well what do you think?" Mr. Javier asked.

"I---don't know" I said, clutching my still aching heart.

"Come on, you could do better than that"

I sighed. "I think its _bullshit!_" I snapped, "How is a lost love better than not loving at all? When the pain of a lost love is far greater than you can take? How is losing the meaning of your existence be reasonable! When everyday you'll wake up and not having a reason to at all? Is it really worth it? Or better? I think its _bullshit! Bloody bullshit!_" I sighed trying to well the tears back.

"I-I'm sorry" I said, and sat down. I do not want to see my classmates' eyes, the humiliation of seeing me having a breakdown. I didn't want to see Mr. Javier's "understanding" look. And most of all, I didn't wanted to see the somber butterscotch eyes, that's looking at me sadly. All I wanted to see was Gray eyes…Gray eyes full of life…full of love. But I knew I'd never see those again. Never again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. A lot has been going on. Also, sorry for the wrong grammar and paragraphs, I haven't have a connection with my beta, but I can't leave you guys hanging. So sorry.

PS. To those who'd been subscribing to "Endless" the next chapter would be up soon. I've taken time to know where the story would go.

Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always...well they always made my day

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

Poem is by Alfred Lord Tennyson


	5. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_To my new beta,_

_Ledybug._

_Two words: Simply amazing..._

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 4: Dangerous**

**Harry's POV**

As soon as I finished my reading, all I wanted to do was to evaporate. Thank Merlin the bell sounded. At least fate seems to be working with me, even for just this instance. I grabbed my things and immediately went for the door. Soon I entered my car and released the breath I didn't knew I was holding. How could I have a bloody breakdown? Then the tears that I started to hold back, fell as I covered my face and leaned into the steering wheel. I stopped myself before somebody sees. I have enough panic attacks and breakdown to last this day. I sighed in irritation as I remembered that I need to return the slip to the main office. I went out of my car and headed for the door.

I opened it, to find Edward Cullen arguing with the lady at the front desk.

"There could be anything. Something," he said in a velvety voice, but it sounded strange, like it was stressed or anxious.

"No. Mr. Cullen, there's no other time for Literature," The front desk lady said. Somebody opened the door, and the wind blew. Instantly, Edward tense and look at me. Glaring, deadly, black eyes. I winced at the anger in them. As soon as Edward realized that, his eyes seemed to soften as he head back to the lady and said.

"It's okay. I understand it's impossible. I just have to---endure it then," he said and instantly. And instantly he was gone and headed towards the door. Not even glancing at me. My magic seemed to tense as he passed me by, and it wanted to follow after him. It is still painful, yet the pain couldn't match the feeling I'd felt---like I was disgusting. Rejected. And somehow, I felt like I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere.

"Mr. Evans, how was your first day?" The lady said, pulling me out of my thoughts and I went to her and handed her my slip. "Good I hope?" she added.

"Spectacular!" I said sarcastically.

I headed out of the main office and went to my car. I was the only one left, and a silver Volvo. My heart stopped when I saw Edward and her girlfriend Isabella inside. Bella was on the phone again, and Edward was once again glaring at me. I winced again, and headed straight for my car.

Once inside I felt safe. What was wrong with him? Was he repulsed by me so much that he even considered changing the subject? And what was wrong with me? Why do I even care? I gave a few deep breaths, if anything---if there's anything I hated most in the world was the feeling of being worthless. A piece of vermin. Uncle Vernon and many others made him feel that, all his life. They make me feel that I'm good for nothing. Until, Cedric---I hold the thought there, as I felt my heart rip once again. I clutch at my heart. Hearing that name was painful. I hit my head in the steering wheel, and hit it again for good measure, as I willed my negative thoughts away. I didn't want to go back to my house yet. Or to any brooding thought as I start my car and went Merlin knows where.

***

Edward POV

I came out from the front office, because I don't know what I'll do to that beautiful creature inside if I stayed longer. What was happening to me? God, to be near him was like…comfort, like a refuge….a sanctuary. And why does he have to be so goddamn alluring? Why can't he become someone totally uninteresting?

"Edward! Come on we've got to go," A voice that used to lighten my heart spoke. "I want to go to the mall and buy that IPod."

"Bella…can we just buy it later?" I asked, I just wanted to go back to my house, or if possible someone else's house. Okay I need to stop there; I can't possibly think to go to HIS house.

"No! You promised," she said. I ran a hand on my hair, and sighed, "Okay." as we headed for the car. My siblings must have gone with Emmett. I was about to start the car, when he came out. The wind was blowing and his hair was as usually messy. His eyes were like a lamp that lights up his whole mysterious feature. The monster in me purred. And I glared; surely he was evil if he was liked by the monster in me. And I didn't want to be attached to something that was attached to, or seemingly attached to the monster in me. I glared, I hated this boy. He looked at me, and somehow, those green eyes were, sad, lonely, and I resist the urge for my hate to crumble and just wrapped him around my arms and never let him go. He winced as he recognized my stare and went immediately to his car. He looked to be in so much pain judging by his outburst in Literature, and I wanted to rip my arm for causing him more. My monster growled at me for good measure.

"Edward! Come on! IPod remember?" I hissed inside, and the monster inside me wanted to rip Bella apart as she ruined the moment and now, the beautiful creature was gone. I started the engine, a little hard, but I was angry too, and a bit frustrated. Bella, however, didn't notice as she was now on the phone with Mike Newton. Somehow, I didn't care, all I cared about was Harry and where he's going.

***

Harry's POV

I drove for Merlin knows how long, until I spotted the mall where I met Alice. I sighed; I still needed to buy some groceries since apparently my stocks only include canned goods. Perhaps some fresh fruits or a good dinner would lift my spirits. Damn! I sounded like a homegrown nanny. But frankly I thought that perhaps the gruesome experience of actually picking up groceries would tire me, until I went to my house and knocked down by tiredness to sleep. It was raining hard. I parked my car, then went and fetch my umbrella. Then went outside, and smiled as I knew this would definitely relieve my stress.

***

Edward's POV

"Oh my god! Thank you Edward." I can't wait to show this at school. I'll be the envy of everyone." Bella said, as she flipped her new IPod. The rain is pouring hard, good thing I brought an umbrella, Bella would have shrieked if she got wet from the rain. It was nice to make Bella feel happy---it was easy to make her happy though. Just give her anything she wants and that'll be it. I wonder when Bella had changed, from the girl I first laid eyes on, to the girl now. She was rather hard to tolerate at times. Rosalie wanted to rip her head off. But I guess if I held on, I wouldn't be alone. Bella is with me, as it should be…as I planned it. It was still hard to be around her. The monster inside me growled, it wanted nothing more that to rip Bella's neck and drink her lifeless.

"Stupid elders should have brought their own umbrella," Bella mumbled to herself. I looked and noticed a woman, probably 50 or 60 year-old, carrying what looks like children toys, and she had no umbrella. She kept eyeing us.

_-Perhaps I could ask this fine lad, if he would give me a ride, or share his umbrella, the kids would be sad if their toys got ruined-_

I heard the old woman thoughts. She walked near us, and gave me a smile. I smile back. Human's are of different types, I learned. This woman was the kind type.

"Excuse me---," the woman said to me, but Bella cut her off.

"No! It's your fault you didn't bring your own. And besides, were in a hurry," she said and then gave the lady a scathing look followed by a look of boredom towards me.

"Bella, it's okay. She needs our help," I said.

"What are you talking about Edward? We need to go now," Bella said (or replied so it's not repetitive?).

"It's okay; I'll just wait for the rain to stop. Thank you," she smiled, there was no indication of hurt or anger but the woman is genuinely good.

"Maybe you could use my umbrella instead?" a voice said. I knew instantly who it was, since it excites me and make the monster inside me purred, as I turn around, looking at deep, emerald eyes.

***

Harry's POV

"Maybe you could use my umbrella instead?" I said. Then Edward and our eyes met, the magic pulsed again, but I was expecting it so I quickly stomped on it.

"On the other hand, maybe I could give you a ride. My car is just there," I said to the woman. She reminded me so much of how I pictured my grandmother to be if I ever had one. She smiled at me.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to be a burden"

"Yeah right!" I hear Isabella said, and then I glared at her, then at Edward. How could he like this girl? From everything I heard at school, she was mean, popular and a total drama-queen.

"No! I didn't have anything to do. In fact here." I offered the woman the umbrella. "My car's over there"

"How about you?" The old lady was reluctant to get the umbrella, but I pushed it into her hand as I said, "I will be fine," I said. In a way it's true, a little water wouldn't hurt me. And besides I cast a little, charm to keep the grocery bags from becoming wet.

"If you're sure," The old lady said, as she walked to the rain with my umbrella. I followed, bracing myself for the rain. As I walked into the rain, I thought I'd feel the raindrops getting me wet in no time, but as soon as I stepped out, I frowned, as no rain drop came pouring. It didn't take long before I look up and saw Edward holding the umbrella for me.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" Edward's girlfriend Isabella said, her voice was a little whiny and slightly irritating to my ears. I wondered how it sounded to Edward's vampire-enhanced hearing.

My magic is calm, as if savoring being with him.

"E-edward what are you doing? I-it's okay I-I'm fi---," I started.

"NO!" Edward said harshly. I winced at the tone he used. Edward seemed to notice it, and said in a soft, alluring voice, "I don't want you to get sick."

I blushed slightly as I avoided his eyes. I opened the door to my car, willing the lady to come inside. Then I went around to my car, putting the groceries at the back. Edward was still holding the umbrella for me. When I closed the car's trunk, I walked back, but my foot got stuck on one of crack on the ground and I fell. Almost instantly, I closed my eyes, as I waited for the ground---but there was none, instead I was cradled by strong arms. I opened my eyes, Edward still hold the umbrella with one arm and hold me by the other. He was looking into my eyes. His eyes darkened, as he looked into mine, my magic burst reaching to him, caressing his body, as my heart fluttered. He lowered his mouth, as I heard him growled, he pulled me to his body and tightened his hold on me, pressing me to his body, and it started to hinder my breathing, then suddenly he started to lower his mouth…it went down, and down some more. I feel his mouth open at the sudden contact on my skin, and shivers ran down my spine. Edward had found his target. And for someone this close to a vampire, one would know that it is dangerous---very, very dangerous. But all I felt was relief, and I knew nothing else. Edward's mouth opened wider before very slowly, it started to close on its destination---my neck.

* * *

**A/N: This is the next chapter of Forever Dawn. Sorry for the very late update. My computer stopped working for what seems like forever. Just after I'd written the next chapter after this, which I thought was the best I've ever written so far. To make matters worse I didn't save a copy, so when my computer was destroyed, every file I have went as well. So there, my great piece, turned into an endless corrupted files.**

** So sorry!**

**Anyway, as always, let me know what you think. (It means give a review for merlin's sake! LOL)**

**til then,**

**CIRDEC  
**

**PS: "Endless" readers, sorry, but I'll get to writing it as soon as I can…Damn! Non-functioning PC's!**


	6. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_To those who ran away, and still running..._

_We all are..._

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter Five: Running Away**

Carlisle's POV

I went home immediately. Esme called, and well she sounded worried. The distress in my wife's voice was enough to make me leave the hospital and rushed towards my home. My family needs me; the rest of the world can wait. I reached my home in no time. As I opened the door on my little sanctuary, I noticed two things. Crashing sounds and Esme's pained distress. I immediately went to her. My daughter, Rosalie, was comforting her.

"What happened?" I asked my wife as I caressed her face.

"E-Edward," Esme replied. I gave my wife a reassuring smile before I went upstairs. Edward. That explained the crashing sound. As soon as I reached the corridor to Edward's room, I noticed that the rest of my children were hovering outside Edward's room.

"Bro! Come on, what happened? Just tell us, I'm sure we could fix it," Emmett said, my son was trying to reason with Edward. What caused this? I have yet to figure out. Jasper was being supported by Alice, as my children looked at me. They all looked worried. The sound inside Edward's room stopped before it continues more frantically. Something was really wrong.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked my son, who was leaning at his wife for support.

"I-I'm okay," Jasper said, though he still seemed trying to gather his bearings. "It's Edward you need to worry about." The empath continued. "His emotions, I-it's overwhelming"

"What happened?" I asked. Alice, my daughter answered immediately.

"It was his mate," Alice said.

"Bella? What happened?" I asked

"No. Not Bella. Edward's true mate," My daughter said, with a slight bounce hinting that she's been holding it for awhile now.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Not her, his. Harry Evans, the new student," Alice said. It took a few seconds for the thought to sink in. Edward's mate. His son's true mate. Now, I understand why Edward was reacting like this. Of all my children, I was mostly worried of Edward. Edward was a lone wolf. He was always alone, even with us, his family, Edward always feels like that. He was passionate---too passionate in fact for his own good. He believes himself a monster. I was worried that Edward would spend eternity alone that is until he met Bella. Bella changed for the worse through the courses of months, but she made Edward happy, and if Edward is happy, so am I. And now, just out of the blue, after a century and more, Edward's mate decides to show up. Crumbling his son's little world that he built with Bella. Could fate be crueler to his son?

"Jasper?" I asked. Jasper instantly knew what I was asking and seeing that Jasper's reaction to Edward's emotions, I knew it wasn't easy for him.

"Edward's conflicted, anxious, angry, worried. Edward has never been like this before. I-It's overwhelming," Jasper stated. It was hard for Jasper as Edward's emotions come harpooning at him all at once. Edward was an intense entity. That was what Jasper said when he first met him. Edward felt things ten times more than anyone else's that is if ever he did show an emotion. For everything that was intense about him was covered by a stoic façade, and for years, Edward was like that. Calm, stoic, and emotionless. And as far as they could remember Edward seemed like that. Jasper often mentioned that though Edward felt emotions strongly, sometimes he couldn't even feel an emotion coming from Edward at all. Like Edward was a real, living, marble statue---devoid of any feeling. A blank canvass. A dot. Yet now, seeing Edward in distress and feeling these emotions. Showing it for the first time, I couldn't help but felt relief. This human boy, made Edward feel. Strongly. And for the first time, Edward was showing how he felt. For the first time in a long time, Edward was human.

And despite the fact that Edward believes himself a soulless monster, Edward was the most human of us all.

I turned the knob to Edward's room. It was locked. I smiled; Edward knew it wouldn't matter, what with our '_monster_' strength? Yet somehow, he managed to forget that. This human boy made him forget about that one fact he kept on insisting.

"Edward?" I asked. The sound inside stopped. I waited a few seconds before I broke the knob and entered. Esme would kill me for that that is if she never noticed Edward's room. Everything was in complete disarray. Books, CDs, clothes and everything else were thrown everywhere. Edward's couch was turned upside down. I found Edward sitting at the farthest corner of his room, sitting on the floor, with his hands on his face. I walk towards my son slowly. I sat down and hold my son's knees. I looked at my son for a moment before I started to speak.

"Unlike you Edward, I couldn't read minds. You have to tell me what you're thinking," I said. It took a long time for him to answer but I waited.

"Carlisle. H-he was…God! He's so beautiful, even Rosalie said so. Y-you should have seen him," Edward exclaimed, "He's very presence was a thrill. H-he's kind, and persistent and his scent. God, Carlisle…I never smelled anything like it."

"Is he a singer?" I asked.

"No!" Edward said immediately, as if that thought was incorrigible. "He's nothing like Bella." Edward said strongly, then as if realizing what he just said he softened his voice "I-It's just…It's always restraint about her, but with him… I-I don't even want to stop myself. Everything about him draws me in. You… should have seen what I did earlier. I-I nearly bit him," Edward said, running a frustrated hand on his hair. I was surprised to see it. It was Edward's old habit, back on his human days. This boy most probably would have been Edward's mate. It brought out Edward's human emotions, every last detail of it. No one was able to do that, not even Bella. Seeing Edward like this, seeing how he felt, how human he is, right now, at this very moment, made everything worth it. This boy just draws Edward's humanity out. In just a few hours, this boy made the greatest impact that no one in Edward's hundred years was able to pull off.

"What made you stop?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward replied simply. I smiled sadly.

"I understand, son. You love her." Edward's feature stiffened. Tense. "You love her, right?"

Silence followed my question. I felt like a therapist, though I remember I had a psychology degree way back in 1900's. I waited patiently. Edward seemed to be lost in thought, on his emotions. Edward looked conflicted.

"I-I need to go away and think," Edward finally decided. A crash can be heard downstairs, I was sure it was Esme.

"Edward, whatever it is, we can deal with it as a family," I said.

"No. I need to do this on my own." I was about to protest but Edward's next word stopped me, the word that I never heard Edward called me in all his time, until now.

"Please…_dad_."

And that more than anything gave me my answer.

"Okay, son."

***

Harry's POV

I was driving my car, but my mind was still there at the mall. What happened? A vampire tried to bite me, that's what happened. Moody would have a _bloody_ fit if he knew I even let a vampire near me, not to mention I allowed him such access to my neck. I smiled as I remember Moody's words, _'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'_. Surely, if Moody finds out about this he'll curse those words into my bloody arse.

Still, what worries me more is not that Edward was a vampire, but that I seem to have a reaction to Edward that I couldn't quite place. My heart fluttered when I'm around him, my core just burst open when he's around and I have this sense of longing…for him. Bloody Merlin, I wanted him to bite me. Somehow, I trusted him and that scares me the most. Who knew what happened back there? If it weren't for Isabella's whining voice, I'm not sure if I will be alive. Yet, being close to the vampire or being dead on his hands seemed eons away from my mind. When he held me, all I felt was tranquility. I felt safe.

My magic crumbled around him, it didn't even bother on protecting me. Instead of blasting the vampire into pieces, my magic reached out to him. It caressed him. What was happening to me?

"I am right there." I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice. It was the old lady, Martha was her name. I drove a curve and ended up on a gate of an establishment.

"St. Michael's Sanctuary," I said as I read the building's sign.

"Yes. We're an orphanage for abused children," Martha replied, as he tried to open the door out of my car.

"Wait, here, you'll get wet, it's still raining," I stated as I handed her my umbrella, "In fact let me get your things at the trunk."

"No. I'll be okay. And besides you've done enough for an old lady today," she said as she gave me a smile. The one I imagined my grandmother would have as she smiled at me, if I did have one.

"I'll be okay. A little rain wouldn't hurt me," I said as I pushed the umbrella on her hands then I get out of the car and went to get her things on the trunk. I handed the grocery bags to her. We were now standing outside my car; I looked at the sign again. This is a place for people like me, people with no home or family. I looked at the sign as flashes of memory seeped my mind.

_It was sunny then; a far cry from the torrential downpour of Forks, Washington. For the first time I would be in a zoo. Uncle Vernon decided to take me when the neighbors started questioning why they haven't seen the Dursley's take me out to have fun. Guess the usual, 'He's too sick to be taken out' reason wasn't bought by the neighbors anymore, and the Dursley's had to keep appearances. Growing up, I was beaten, mostly by my uncle when I didn't do anything right----or at least right to their standards. Like when I was four and I burned the egg, Aunt Petunia asked me to cook. I was beaten up, and left with the burned egg as my food for the rest of the day. I was always locked up at my broom cupboard, so you could say that a trip like this is a luxury to me, and like any child would have been, I was happy._

_The day went on, until Dudley told Uncle Vernon that he wanted to eat some Ice cream. I never tasted one, that's for sure. Uncle said, 'it's not for freaks like you'. I watched as the sales lady gave Dudley his order. Two scoops of everything the Ice cream truck has to offer. We were about to go when the sales lady looked at me expectantly. She eyed Uncle Vernon, and then he gave a huff and bought me an Ice cream cone. Just the cone, still I was thankful. I figured freaks like me could have a cone then._

_When we arrived home, I was surprised when I was kicked at my back. Uncle was furious, he said that I contrived with the lady to trick him into buying me an Ice cream cone. He said 'You're a freak; a good for nothing freak that no one would want, you should be grateful to us since we allow you to enter our house, and live here.'_

_For the rest of the day and the next I was locked in my cupboard with nothing to eat._

"Harry, son. Are you okay?" Martha inquired. I blinked once, twice. For the second time in a row, Martha pulled me from my thoughts. I smiled a strained smile.

"Yes. I-I'm fine," I replied.

"Okay," Martha said. I was about to leave when Martha stopped me. "Anyway, thank you, son. You're a good boy. They should make more of you in this world." Martha said as she gave me a smile. She started to leave. I was still looking at the establishment and as if sensing that, Martha offered, "Want to come in, son?"

"I-I" I stuttered nervously. I'm not sure if I'd like to come in. I'm not sure if I can. I felt like I was that little, insecure boy once again.

"Sorry, but I need to go now" I said. It was true. It's just hard for me to be in a place like this. All my demons seemed to be going back in a full blast, and if I'll stay here one more time---who knows what would happen.

"Ok," she said, as she turned and leave. "Just so you know Harry, whenever you're ready, you can come anytime," she added with an understanding smile.

***

I was now driving back towards my house. Still, memories kept flashing through my mind. I never would have thought that a simple trip to the orphanage, knowing there are people like me inside, would bring out every insecurity that I have. I was freak, like my uncle said. I always felt that way. And for years, I tried to run from it. I never bothered facing it at all. Until he came.

_It was the night before the second task. Cedric and I were in the prefect's bathroom. I turned slightly, when I heard a gasp. It was Cedric. I was about to ask what it was but Cedric beat me up to it."What is that at you're back love?"_

_I cursed myself inside. I was trying to hide my scars. "Nothing," I replied._

"_No!" He said, as he walked towards me and traced his fingers around every scar lining my back. "Who did this to you?" He asked, the anger apparent on his gray eyes._

"_M-my Uncle…I-I wasn't good enough," I explained as I realized I was sobbing. "I-I was a freak. I-I deserved every b-bit of it," I said as I shifted my eyes away._

"_Baby. No! Look at me," Cedric said, as he lifted my face so I could look at his eyes. "You're the most important thing to me. The most wonderful thing I've ever met. Never doubt that." He stated with the most sincere eyes so all that I could do was believe him._

"_Stop running baby. I'm here now," he said as he enveloped me into strong arms. Securing me in place. And for the first time, in a long time, I felt safe. I hugged him fiercely as I cried my pain, of abused years and abandonment and everything in between. Here in Cedric's arms, in our own little world, I was safe. I was loved. I was me. Simply me._

"_Shh…It's alright love, You're with me now. I've got you," he said, and for the first time in a long time, I'm home._

***

I smiled bitterly at the memory. All of the fears and insecurities I thought I have surpassed seemed to be going back all at once. Probably I should have seen it coming since the very reason that they were gone in the first place was now dead. Dead. Cedric's dead. Gone. I put a heavy foot on the break as my car came to a sudden stop. Outside my car, the sky is weeping its heart out. Just like my broken heart. When you're face with fears far greater than your own; when you've realized all the craziness and emptiness of life, you'd have to deal on your own. There's no reason to fight, no reason to persist. With a broken heart I do the only thing I can to do. The only thing I know how to. I ran away.

* * *

A/N: Follow me on twitter: twitter . com / iamcirdec

Sorry this update took so long. Anyway, please send me what you think.


	7. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_To the one character that made my heart skip..._

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter Six: Gone**

Harry's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Yesterday was overly dramatic, even for the boy-who-lived. Malfoy's going to have a _bloody_ fit if he knew. I looked at myself. I was still wearing the clothes that I wore yesterday.

"Ha-choo," I sneezed. _Damn!_ I probably would have a cold. I must've slept soaking wet last night. Today was another day of school. I looked at my watch, and seeing I have enough time, I got up and prepared myself for a long tiring day.

After the shower, I dressed myself, nothing fancy, just jeans, shirt and hoodie. I took an Oreo and then I set off towards Fork's High school. The prospect of being in school was boring. When you have been fighting the darkest evil of all time for seven years, fictitious things such as a muggle school isn't as relevant, as say it might have been. Yet somehow, I couldn't hide the fact that I was excited. I was excited to see him. My heart fluttered as I remember his intense gaze, his touches, how it feels to be against that cold, marble body. And most especially, the danger and exhilaration I felt when his coral lips touched my neck. What was happening to me? For the hundredth time I asked this of myself, what is it that made Edward Cullen tick? I've felt a pull around him that I couldn't quite place. I never felt a pull like this since…well to be honest since Cedric. After Cedric, I never looked twice on anyone. What was there to look at when you're lifeless? When the one that keeps you breathing was gone?

Yet now, Edward Cullen, he made me look, and keep looking. Why? I still don't know. I wouldn't equate what I felt for Cullen equal to what I felt for Cedric. They are two different worlds. Both beautiful but different. Okay, I wouldn't be a hypocrite, not to myself. I think I have a _bloody_ crush on Cullen. Which is a completely, ridiculous notion, considering that not only was he a vampire, but he's not even _fucking_ gay. Moreover, he's with Isabella Swan. So yeah, my chances of being with him, hypothetically, were rather slim. Slimmer-than-a-hair-strand slim.

I arrived at Fork's High school just in time. No matter how early I wake, I still wasn't a very good driver. After all, I fly. I smiled as the thought of my Firebolt safely locked up in my vault came into mind.

I scanned the parking lot through my car window. Looking to all the people---okay, so perhaps I was looking for one vampire in particular, but I'm not yet ready to admit that. I frowned as I haven't seen what I'm looking for. Perhaps, he's late or something I thought. I just have to wait until literature then. Why? Well, I was planning to confront him about what happened. I never figure out what I would say to him or how I would even bring out the topic. Preparing speeches wasn't really my thing. And besides I was more the 'shoot now, asked questions later' type of guy. So I guess I'll stuck with my motto as is: What would come, would come and I'll just have to deal with it when it did.

***

Subjects after subjects, hours after hours and minute after minute passed by, still no sign of him. I was growing---worried. I don't know why, but I am. I saw the Cullen's at the lunch table, and I have the distinct feeling that they are looking at me. The blonde girl, Rosalie, seemed to be glaring at me even, but at least her glare wasn't focused on me, it shifts from me to Isabella. Who was sitting beside Mike Newton today, much to the annoyance of Jessica. Angela wasn't with them so I didn't bother sitting with the rest of them. I just sat at an empty table, hoping the worry on where Cullen is would ebb away.

When lunch was finished, I dropped by on my locker to get the materials needed for literature when I heard a sound.

"_Ahh…"_

"What the bloody hell?" I asked silently as I heard a gasp. I followed the sound and it was leading me to a broom cupboard. I held my book, ready to attack, just in case this turned out to be a bad thing.

"_Mmm.."_

I opened the door to find Mike Newton and Isabella Swan in a snogging session. They separated once they saw me. They are disheveled; Mike's jacket was thrown on the floor, while Isabella's shirt was unbuttoned. I blushed as what I just walked into hit me.

"I-I'm sorry," I said as I closed the door and ran.

***

I now sat at my last subject, Literature. Edward Cullen wasn't here. Though for the first time this day, I was glad he wasn't. Isabella…she was…I thought she was with Cullen? But seeing what I just saw, what was happening? Did Edward know? Of course not, I reasoned. I was thankful. Still, I don't want Edward to see his girlfriend in a lip-lock with Newton. It will hurt him, and somehow, I don't want to see the vampire get hurt. I gave a sigh as I wish I never get caught up in all this drama. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. Javier's voice.

"Now class, listen up. On Friday, you, with the rest of the students you're year, will be having an outreach community program. This is a part of the school's project to reach out through the community, and having young individuals like you guys extend a helping hand. All other details will be announced on Friday. Class dismissed" Mr. Javier said as the bell rang.

"Evans, wait up!" I was about to leave when Mike Newton stopped me. I looked at him. "Hey, what you saw. It's nothing. Ok?"

"Ok," I said.

"Well I hope it is. You'd better know where you're standing Evans," Newton threatened, as he pushed passed me bruising my shoulders. I hiss as I clumped at the rage going inside me. I have to remind myself that I should be in control. With a sigh, I calmed myself as I exited the room.

***

I was placing my things back at my locker when somebody tapped me on the back. I jumped in shock as I turned around.

"A-alice. You nearly give me a heart attack," I stuttered, as I clutched my speeding heart. "What is it?" I asked her, as I resumed on packing my things.

"Don't worry. Edward will be home soon," she replied as she left me, open-mouthed and dumbfounded. Am I that obvious?

***

I was walking to the parking lot when I heard it. It was nearly dark as I needed to submit and sign a few papers in the main office. There were only few cars left in the parking lot, when I heard it. Laughter.

"What? You've got a bone then?" I recognized the voice, it was Mike Newton's.

"Haha. Geek!" Another voice I recognized due to its pitchy and whiny undertones. Isabella.

I rounded a corner to see Mike Newton and his friend's rounding up a boy, probably they're age, while Isabella was leaning at Newton's car laughing hard.

"Stop it. What did I do to you?" the boy asked, shoving Newton's hand away from his shoulders.

"What you've got a bone now, Connor?" Newton said, pushing the boy.

"P-please. Just let me go!" The boy named Connor said.

"Look at that? Begging like a queer. Tell me Connor, did you beg someone to get fucked too?" Newton said. And in that instant, all I saw was red. I didn't care if I'm outnumbered. I didn't care if I was being an idiot for stepping up into another's battle. All I cared about was this rage inside of me. Rage of seeing discrimination, bullying and humiliation and I lash out. With a few steps, I hit Newton's jaw with such a force that he fell off. Isabella shouted while the rest of Newton's goons came by his side.

"Not bad for a Queer, huh?" I said as I help the boy named Connor up, and left, with a smile of satisfaction both on Newton's pained expression to Isabella's horror and shock.

***

I am now on my car, berating myself. I just lost control, and lashed out at Newton. Not to mention the fact that I just punched the most popular guy in school, while seeing him having a snog fest with a vampire's girlfriend and openly admitted to anyone in close range that I am gay. My head is aching from all the drama I'm involved now. Yet somehow, a part of me, a big part of me, still longed for the vampire. Where is he? Is he alright? What was he doing? Alice said he will be home soon. But why was he gone in the first place? Was it because of what happened? Was he repulsed by it? Somehow, the thought of having Cullen repulsed me was…painful. What was happening to me? Great! That question again. This indistinguishable muggle town really is messing with my brain. And yeah…I missed Cullen.

***

The next day came in a blur as I woke up and feeling like today would be more dramatic with the whole Newton/Isabella issue. Yet still, I was hopeful, perhaps Cullen would be back. Though I know that Cullen, if ever he is back, would probably spend the entire time glaring at me, for whatever reason he had in mind, the thought still was …comforting. Better a glare then, than Fork's high school without Cullen.

I drove to the School, as soon as I head out, everyone in a 12-feet radius stopped what they're doing and looked at me. And then just like a light bulb being turned on, everyone starts to whisper. I round a corner and hear familiar voices in a conversation.

"What? Evans is gay?" The shocked voice of Jessica Stanley said.

"Yes! It is very obvious if you'd think of it. Look at the way he looks at the other guys. Especially at the way he looked at my Edward…Like he's some food or something or whatever" Isabella said in that gossiping voice. Two thumbs up on Isabella then, she did a great job on spreading the rumor. Though, I find it kind of ballistic when he used the term "food", considering I am the human here. Or didn't she know that Cullen was a vampire? Well, that was impossible. They are in a relationship for Merlin's sake.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I mean, Harry being gay. It's who he is, and besides he's a nice guy," Angela Weber said. I smiled, she really was a kind heart. I wonder how she'd become stuck up with Isabella or Jessica then? But perhaps I should give the two the benefit of the doubt, especially Isabella. After all, she was chosen by Edward. And Edward doesn't strike me to be the type who would fall for a _dragon shit_. Though, her next statement failed me to even give Isabella a second chance.

"What are you saying Angela? It isn't normal. People like him should get arrested or something. They are whores, like Newton said. Just waiting to be taken. Plus they are a blasphemy to the morals of the students living here," Isabella declared, as if trying to convert Angela. I tried my hardest to control my temper. This Isabella is talking about morals? I gave a few deep breaths to calm myself. I will not beat up a girl.

"Bella, that is just mean, don't you think?" Angela said, "Besides, there are a lot of gays out there who really are icons in their own right."

"Yeah! Probably put their asses on sale while they're at it," Isabella countered. Again, I try to be calm.

"You know what? That is just cruel! Not to mention downright degrading. I think we should stop right there. Besides it's almost time for class," Angela huffed as she tucked her things inside her bag. I put a mental note inside my head that I like Angela Weber and to always like her no matter what then started to leave. I don't know if I can handle myself if I did saw Isabella. I made my way towards my first class, thinking what an unfair and discriminating world this is. When an arm pulled me and pinned me to the wall. A body then covered my back, making it impossible for me to move.

"Why are you resisting Evans? Isn't this how they fuck you?" Newton said, as he pressed at me intimately.

"You know, Evans, I could fuck you if you like. But I want you to beg for it like the little whore you are" Newton said, as he rubbed his dick at my backside. I was thrashing. I tried my best to get out of his grip, but I couldn't when a voice sounded.

"Let go of him, boy!" A loud booming voice said, Newton started to scramble away, more like run. I gave a few deep breaths, and looked to see Emmett Cullen, looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I said, covering myself. I was completely humiliated and degraded, and I felt like trash.

"Are you---"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped harshly, rubbing my side. Newton bruised it by pinning me hard against the wall. Emmett looked at me with a sad stare, I just noticed that the rest of the Cullen, except Edward, where just a few feet watching.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…I got to go." I left, feeling nothing but a piece of vermin, and the lowest of low.

***

All throughout the day, I felt like it. Like I was humiliated, and laughed at. Sometimes I also felt discriminated. Though in all of this, I wish Cullen was here. I don't know, but I have this feeling that this day would be better if he was here. I have this ridiculous notion that Cullen would protect me, which was completely fictitious since I only known Cullen for like a day. Yet that was what intrigued me. With Cullen, I always felt safe and protected. I have to remind myself that he was a vampire and would probably have had me for dinner, yet that thought doesn't bother me as well. I smiled slightly as I figured how masochistic I must have sound like. At least this day was over and I can now safely lie at the comforts of my little shelter.

"Probably not," I muttered through gritted teeth as I rounded through the parking lot, and saw Mike Newton leaning at my Ford Anglia. He was with his two mates as they looked at me with a smirk.

"So Evans, what do fairies like you, rode aside from cocks?" His two mates laughed, I ignored him as I went toward the door of my car and rummaged through my jacket to find my keys.

"Ahh. A slimey, old Ford Anglia. What? Can't find a cock to buy you a new car?" They laughed once again as I continued to ignore them. "Perhaps you should ask Cullen." I stopped rummaging through my bag.

"Ahh I hit a nerve, haven't I? So Bella was right, you have a gay crush on Cullen. Figured that's why he left though isn't it? He couldn't take a faggot like you having a crush on him, as Bella put it. She was right though."

"Perhaps you could seduce Cullen into buying you a new car. After all, he's rich. I guess that's why you like him then don't you? You might have to offer him your ass though. Ask him to fuck you. Beg him to shove his cock into that mouth of yours. Like the little faggot whore you are."

That was the final straw. I punched Mike the best that I could and gave a satisfied hiss as I felt something crack. I wouldn't take any more of it. I lunged forward and straddled the boy, as I delivered fist after fist on to his face, when suddenly I felt something hit my side. _What the?_ I asked, as I got hit at my head, as Newton's friends came on his defense. Newton recovered and started hitting me with his friends. I covered my head as much as I could but the rest of my body was left defenseless. Though I won't back down as I threw punches and kick myself at the offending party. I was hit and kicked for I don't know how long, when it suddenly stopped as I hear another familiar voice.

"Get the fuck out of here boys, before I do something that I'll regret!" Emmet Cullen said savagely. The look that he gave Newton and the intensity in his voice was enough to frighten the living daylights from the gits. I saw Mike as he was being carried by his friend, and again, I lashed out. But I was being pulled and held up by an arm around my chest in a deadlock grip. My rage was consuming me as I felt a sudden wave of calmness hit me. I jumped as the vampire, Jasper, let me go. I instantly panicked, was that magic? My core burst on my defense as it locked every part of my body against the intruding wave. I noticed Jasper's surprised for a second then Edward's brother frowned.

"Are you okay? I think you should see my father," Jasper said as he takes a look at me. I noticed that he was holding his breath. This must be hard for him. I realized that my gum is bleeding and I swallowed as much blood as I could, knowing this must be hard for Jasper.

"Those bastards. Are you okay Evans? Jasper's right, you should see my father," he said in a booming voice. "Edward will surely kill me if he finds out I let this happen," Emmett continued so low, I almost didn't hear it.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, as I picked my bag and grabbed the keys.

"Are you sure Harry?" Jasper asked with concern deep set in his eyes.

"I will be okay. Trust me I've had worst." I bit my swollen lips. I just slipped up. There's no need for them to hear about my sordid past. "I-I should go now. Thank you," I said as I entered my car, slowly. The pain of my body was too much. I started my car and slowly went out the school. Only then did I cry, as both the physical pain and the pain of being treated like a trash, a whore or however Newton or Isabella put it, engulfed me. Apparently, I was a freak, even here.

I continued driving as I cried my heart out, not knowing that a particular Alice Cullen picked up her phone and when someone on the other end picked it up, she said, "Edward…You need to come home"

* * *

A/N: I just got hired. So the updates would be long. Probably every 2-3 weeks. (that goes to Endless as well)

Anyway, please review. Reviews let me know if you appreciate or hate my work. It's also one of the perks of writing.

So please send a review. That's the least you can do for little-'ol-me.

xoxo

CIRDEC

PS. thanks to those who appreciated my work.


	8. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_This chapter's dedication is split in half._

_To a simple heart, whose buried in each of us._

_tap into that and you'll know this simple story is for you._

_and _

_to a hopeful heart,_

_who just realize that the world is a bigger and scarier place._

_find your home, find your place and always stay scared..._

_after all, who isn't?_

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 7: Coming Home**

Edward's POV

I was lying here. Heaven knows how long? The Alaskan ice covered half my body, making me, in a way, a part of the landscape. A part of the canvas; a part of the nothingness. Although, I wish for nothingness…nothingness isn't what it seemed. Everywhere I look, I saw green. Green-eyes enraptured my soul, making me drown in all its depth. My phone kept ringing for a hundredth time that day, but I didn't pick it up. I have to restrain myself to go back, no matter how little part of me was decided on restraining.

There was the difference, another one, with her it was so damn hard to keep her alive, yet with him it was easy. Easy to consider the prospect of taking him now, of making him mine…forever. But what would one do when you'd given a piece of heaven, then all of a sudden a bigger piece of it come into the picture?

Everything about him draws me in---another difference. With Bella it was always about her blood. With Harry. _Damn!_ Just saying his name seemed…right. That name doesn't give justice to the person himself. Harry was beautiful. An eternally messy hair, a silent air surrounds him, but you know there's something more---a persistent, temper headed, hard headed creature inside.

I smiled at the thought. Another difference, I don't know when my last smile is, my last true smile with Bella. But Harry, just a mere thought of him made me smile. Just a thought and my long dead heart is warming up.

And those eyes---looking at them makes one captive, in a trance. And I don't know how long I'll be able to hold up until I see those eyes again. Yet there's something more. One look and you could tell that he has a history---of losses and wins, of life and death. He has the scar to prove it. The monster in me growled at the thought of someone hurting him. Though, I know, that the lightning-bolt shaped scar run deep than those delectable skin. He was a far cry from the materialistic and mundane beings like…her.

Harry was an old soul, with a flicker of newness and excitement engraved upon him. And there's so much more to learn about him…So much more.

For one I couldn't read his mind. It was probably the only similarity that he and Bella have. Yet, in that they're different as well. There are two things in fact that's different about their minds. One, Harry's felt like there's a block, a wall, shielding itself from the outside world where Bella's is just silent. And two, I said that I would give anything to read Bella's mind while for Harry, I would give me, myself, to read his mind.

Yet here, I am again, back in the wilderness of the Denali clan, running away. It was a good day, the sun's shining faintly above as traces of it make my skin sparkle faintly. It was a beautiful view. That is, if I was paying attention. But my mind was swirling with images of him…of my mate. That thought only was…overwhelming.

I thought I love Bella, _damn!_ I thought I'm ready to be with her forever. I thought she was the one for me. All my life I wanted only one thing, to be with someone. And then she came. So I took my chances, you would too if you're at my place. I thought this is it for me. But that's the problem that I should've seen from the start. I think. Now I realized I'm just in love with the idea of her---The idea of being with someone for all eternity.

Then he came…and everything _felt_…extraordinary.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sound. I knew it was Tanya. I was staying here with her family, though I only stayed in this place outside their house since I came here. I didn't move. I just basked in the thought of Harry, and what I would give just to see him again.

_Hey! We've been looking for you_ Tanya thought as she sat beside me. I gave her a fleeting look. She was gorgeous, as always. But her eyes…well…they weren't green enough.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude again. I know I must be grateful for your hospitality," I replied.

_Well, you're family to us. _Then she added, _We could be more_

"Tanya, you are a beautiful woman. You're too good for me, and would be much better off without me," I said, trying to dislodge the images she's picturing in her head.

_Stop being a Gentleman_

I just smile.

_So what brings you here again, Edward? Is it your human?_

"Yes and No," I said. Tanya just stayed quiet. She knew that was the only answer I could give her.

_You're going away again, aren't you?_

"Yes!" I said as more and more the answer becomes clear. There's no point in going anywhere, when all I wanted was to go back to the one place I wanted to be.

_You'd still be going back to Carlisle?_

"Yes. I think I prolonged my stay here for far too much to be considered appropriate," I answered curtly.

_Still the Gentleman. Whatever it is Edward, just like I told you the last time, you'd face it head on. As I said again and again, you're the type._

She inched closer toward me and gave me a soft peck on the cheeks. I stiffened, but didn't say anything. She meant it as a kind gesture. Then she stood up and started to run away. It makes me feel bad seeing she is hurt, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was feeling happy and excited. Two emotions I haven't felt in a long while. Just then my phone started to ring again, and I picked it up.

"Hello," I said in an overly cheerful manner. It was Alice, but her voice was frantic.

"Edward…You need to come home," she exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Harry…" I turned my phone closed as I put it in my pocket, all the while running for as fast as I can. It looked like I was running for my life, but that was what it was right? And so I ran and ran, not caring who would see, or who would hear. I am coming for him. I am coming for Harry. And after what seemed like forever, I am coming home. 


	9. Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

* * *

_Love is something I've never felt; something I never knew  
_

_Yet, something I would dive in all its depths---if I do have a clue  
_

_If love is something that is soft and true,_

_something meant for people of all shades and hue_

_then why is love something I've never felt?_

_Why then is love something I never knew?_

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 8: Stay**

Harry's POV

It was Friday. I woke up and my entire body was sore. I gave a deep sigh as I did a quick inventory of my body. I find it hard to breathe, but I still could. My ribs had all sorts of bruises on them, and some were turning nasty colors. My jaw and the back of my head hurt. I try to use magic to help, but I'm not really good at healing charms. When you're in a war, healing charms aren't as important as curses that would keep you alive---or rather, those that would help you fight back. I tried to stand up, but my leg was sore. I sat at my bed, trying to gain focus though my head was spinning, but soon, it ended leaving just a minor tinge of headache. I tried to walk again, and I did; only I found it hard to move my leg. I don't want to go to the hospital, I decided this is nothing and I had worse before. Plus, my favorite healer wasn't around. I smiled as I remember Madam Pomfrey. She surely would have strangled me for getting myself hurt again; unfortunately she ended up dead as she got between crossfire of thrown curses at Hogwarts; Another casualty of the war, another casualty of my fate.

I sighed. Having my family safe, what was left of it, was one of the many reasons I was here. I could rot in hell, and I'll savor every minute of it, as long as I know they were safe. Perhaps, I should have come to this decision early. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey would be safe. Perhaps HE would be safe.

***

_It was dark that day. Bagman showed us what was going to happen at the final task as hedges were grown at the Quidditch pitch. I was angry but nothing could compare to my boyfriend's incredulous glare._

"_What the hell did they just do?" Cedric exclaimed, looking at Bagman angrily. I must admit seeing him furious turns me on._

"_Don't worry, Mr. Diggory, you'll have you're pitch in no time after the task was finished," Bagman said as he showed us the hedges._

"_That's a little overdramatic don't you think," I whispered to my boyfriend as we walk._

"_No, it's not! Look at what they've done…it's preposterous!" my Hufflepuff said. He really is hot when he's like this._

"_You know, this side of you is turning me on," I said in a whisper._

"_Yeah? The overly-dramatic side?" He asked cheekily._

"_Yeah! Cheeky bastard…and oh---you will not get any," I mused._

"_Hmm…I'll see what I can do about that." He was instantly in my back as he whispered those things huskily while running his fingers seductively at my back. I suppressed a moan._

"_Hey! You two! Hurry up!" and instantly he left giving me another of his cheeky grin._

_Later that night, Krum asked me if he could talk to me, while Cedric stayed within a few feet, not trusting Krum. Cedric brought out his wand for good measure. Krum talked about the ludicrous notion of me having a relationship with Hermione and I told him no after a hearty laugh._

_All of a sudden, Crouch came out of the woods demanding to see Dumbledore. Cedric commanded me to find the headmaster as he gave me the password. I didn't want to leave him, but Cedric needed me to do it, and so I ran as fast as I could. After I fetched the headmaster we went straight to the scene but we saw no one. Then I saw a leg, and my heart hitched as I dragged myself to the lying form. "No!" I shouted and hurried to Cedric. Please be alive, Please be alive…a mental mantra I kept repeating. I was closed to tears when the headmaster said, "Petrified."_

_The headmaster reversed the spell, and after a statement, Cedric and I left. Once inside I could resist it no more. I flung myself around Cedric and held him tightly. Like I was holding on for my dear life---well, I was._

"_Baby wh---,"_

"_Don't you ever do that to me again!" I said fiercely, "You will not be like that again. I-I thought---," I exclaimed, starting to become teary eyed but I fought it. I have to be strong._

"_It's okay baby. I am okay," he said softly._

"_Yes, you are. And I would gladly make it okay for as long as I can" I said, and then kissed him fiercely._

_And I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Even if it cost my life, I would protect him._

***

I smiled bitterly at the memory. I remember that day. Now, I realized that is perhaps fate's fucked up way to warn me on what was to happen. I couldn't protect him. The only one I swore I would protect… and I couldn't. This pain, these bruises, is only right for me. Every pain that I am experiencing is nothing compared to the pain of losing him. So with my aching head and my aching body, and with my much more aching heart, I rose up from the bed to get ready to face another senseless day.

I arrived at the school as usual, barely made it as the rain just kept on sloshing like crazy. When I parked, I close my eyes. My head is hurting, but I can still tolerate it. I made a quick inventory of myself for the second time that day. I still could function. Perhaps everything would be okay later. I went down my car as I dashed towards the school. I kept closing my eyes and tried to breathe as I made my way to the building that called itself as Fork's High school. I didn't even notice the silver Volvo, or the rider inside it, looking at me worriedly.

***

Edward's POV

I arrived at exactly 4:02am this morning. I felt like I had run the hell out of me, even for a vampire, but I don't care. I was finally home. Esme immediately welcomed me, hugging me tightly saying that I should never put her through that again. I just smiled an apologetic smile as Carlisle came and gave me a hug. Yet in my mind there is one thing…the reason I ran so fast.

"Alice," I said, and instantly my sister came up to me and opened her mind. I felt a vibrating motion rising out my chest as I heard myself growl. That Newton boy would pay dearly…I would make sure of it, as I heard myself giving myself another growl.

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle pleaded, but how was I supposed to calm down? They hurt Harry. I should be tearing those humans limb from limb.

Jasper came and gave me waves of calmness, but I was too angry to be affected. Emmett put his hands on my shoulder, just to make sure I wasn't about to make something drastic. I tried to reason with myself as I forced myself to calm down.

"Okay I'm calm," I said quietly. "Damn it!" I shouted out of anger, my family flinched but I didn't care. I wanted to see Harry.

Then I saw the images of Bella and everything that she's doing when she thought no one was watching. The images came from Rosalie, with a deepest satisfaction gleaming in her eyes.

_I told you she was a bitch_. She thought, and somehow, I didn't find the urge to argue with her. I'll deal with her later. Right now, I wanted to see Harry and make sure he was okay. I started to turn.

"Edward, where are you going?" Carlisle asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I need to see him," I replied. I haven't seen him in two days, yet to me it felt like forever.

"Hold on Bro! You can't just go to him like that," Emmett said.

"Like what?" I snapped.

"Well, you look like crap. Look at you. At least take a bath" Emmett said, and I thought he was joking.

"Besides, class starts in a matter of hours. There's no need to rush. And Emmett's right, that doesn't look appealing" Alice said, as she pointed at my clothes, torn and slightly dirty from careless running I was doing to get here.

"And besides Edward, you need to clear things with Bella. I know she did things, but at least end it properly," Esme said in a motherly voice.

I ended things that morning with Bella. She wasn't happy about it; of course, I didn't bring up what she was doing while I was gone. I just said that we weren't working and that we needed to carry on with our lives without each other.

I drove quickly to the school. The prospect of leaving Bella wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Yet the prospect of seeing Harry was a thrill and bliss at the same time. I watched as he parked his car. I frowned as he didn't immediately get out, but closed his eyes as if he's trying to decide if he would be able to walk out. When he eventually did, I cursed under my breath as I saw him limping on his wake; like he's on pain. Again, the prospect of killing Newton is tempting, but I have Harry to worry about. I watched with worry as he passed my car with a closed eyes and a painful face. I immediately got out of my Volvo, and followed him at a painstakingly slow human pace.

***

Harry's POV

I reached my locker room in no time. Apparently the community outreach program was being held temporarily until the rain stopped pouring…or uh…well, until it loses intensity. We were to attend classes as usual, until the signal was given for us to do the outreach. It soothes me quite well. I'm still finding it hard to breathe and my head was still aching. My body felt like I got run over by a car. Yet I tried really hard to control it. I wouldn't give Newton the satisfaction. I closed my locker and leaned on it, as I close my eyes and tried to breathe as much air as possible.

"Are you okay?" A voice that I haven't heard in what seems like a long time spoke. My heart immediately fluttered as I opened my eyes, and look at none other than Edward Cullen, who was staring at me with soft, butterscotch eyes. My memory of him hadn't done him justice. Merlin! He was so beautiful.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks," I said, as I tried to act cool while the vampire was looking at me with those eyes.

"I see you're back." I smiled softly, the prospect of Cullen being back was…comforting.

"Well, I needed some time off. But yeah, I guess I'm back" Edward said with a crooked smile that make my breath hitch. How the _bloody hell_ did he do that? My mind was losing focus and I blurted out without thinking, "Well, just don't go away like that again, okay?" I said and I instantly bit my lip and looked down.

He reached out and touched my chin with his fingers as he lifted my face to look at him. I just noticed how close he really was and my heart was beating furiously. It was hard for me to breathe.

"Don't worry. I didn't plan to leave anytime soon," He said and I was drowning on that look he was giving me. And he seemed in a trance too, but my mind was probably playing tricks on me again. When my head gave a tug, the pain was too much so I reached out and touch my head.

"Ah!" I said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah I-I'm fine. Just a headache," I replied as I reached out for my bag and headed for the classroom. My legs were sore as I tried to walk straight, but failed. I missed a step, but I was quick to not let myself fall. Seeker reflex if you must. My bag on the other hand was a lost cause as it fell down on the floor. I was about to get it but Edward was there and handed me my bag.

"Perhaps, I should escort you," he decided. I was about to protest but one look from him gave me the vibe that it wasn't a request; I just nodded as we walked through the class.

***

Edward's POV

He was hurt, I knew it. I swear I would kill that Newton boy. Yet what worries me more is that Harry seemed to be uncaring about his condition. Perhaps I could trick him in seeing Carlisle later. God! How could I miss this? Being with him, even just in this distance was…comforting. Eventually I would breach this distance and I would hold him in my arms. Just the thought of it was like a caress. He's very beautiful, yet very determined. He walked as if he felt good, but he's limping and his breathe wasn't normal. I was really worried. I even resisted the urge to carry him to his next class. But what would I do? He's hurt!

We arrived at his class and I wonder if Newton would be here. I swear he'd better not. I don't know what I'll do to him if he is.

I stopped at the door to his class; making a mental note to change my schedule so I can be in this class with him.

"So I'm in here. Er…thanks for the help," he said as he looked at me with those green eyes. I resisted myself before I do something drastic, I just smiled and was thrilled when his heart picked up.

"Just don't hurt yourself okay?" I said and I left, counting the hours before I see Harry again.

***

Harry's POV

It wasn't long before the rain decided that it doesn't want to rain anymore. After lunch break, Mr. Javier announced that we could either take the bus or we could drive ourselves and follow the bus towards the outreach program site. Most students with cars took their own, including me. I don't want to see Newton or Isabella. Why? Probably it was my Gryffindor Pride or just being cocky, but I didn't want them to see that somehow they inflicted pain on me. My headache seemed to worsen, and I could barely stand the pain in my leg. Just to walk straight was painful, but I had too. There's no reason for Newton to see me like this.

I saw Newton earlier and smirked. What a pussy, I thought. He had a bandage around his face to hold up his jaw. I smirked at this. Damn! I was good. The bastard deserved it. He had a black eye, a bruise on his left cheek and a swollen lip. He also has a bandage around his chest, though it was hidden by his clothes. I just saw it when he tried to show it to his friends, which he eventually hide when he saw I was staring. Mentally, I pat myself on the back. _Not bad for a queer_. I thought with a satisfaction at my handiwork.

I was walking towards my car when I saw it. My car's wheels were flat. Someone pierced my wheels. Then I saw red paint written at the car's body. COCKSUCKER. I swear I would kill Newton. That is before I heard the growl at my back, and saw Edward Cullen, looking ready to kill someone and staring dangerously at the written words.

I blushed. What was he thinking? Just before I could even gather my wits, Mr. Javier came and saw what happened to my car.

"Har- What the hell happened?" He said as he saw my car. "Oh my…I need to report this. Meanwhile Evans, you could ride the bus for the outreach."

"No! He's riding with me" Edward said, silkily and irresistibly, yet his voice carried with it power that he wasn't up for any arguments. I just stared in disbelief. Why Cullen would want me to ride with him? I close my eyes as another headache hit me. I swear I'm going to castrate Newton.

"Okay. I'll just report this to the Principal. You two can head to your car now and wait for the signal to leave," Mr. Javier replied towards Edward as he went to enter the Front Office.

"Let's go" Edward said angrily. Then he started to walk. I followed him. What was he angry about? Was he angry because I had to ride with him? Well, I didn't insist to ride with him? I could ride the bus. My headache was worsening by the minute. Inside, I knew I shouldn't be worried if I would take the bus or the car. The rational part of me said that I should be worried that I would be riding inside a car with an angry vampire. Yet somehow, that rational part seemed to be less important to me when the topic would breach the subject of Edward Cullen.

"Get in," he said to me as we reached his car. A silver Volvo. He still was angry.

"You know, you didn't have to this?" I said a little annoyed myself, I didn't need a ride.

"No! I have to. Now get in," He said with that power-voice again, and I knew I lost my battle, as I entered his car and sat down. Edward immediately came and sat at the driver's seat. I looked at him. He was breathing through his mouth and he had his eyes closed. His hands gripped the steering wheel a little too tight. He was angry. I thought I would be annoyed, but I wasn't. How could you be angry with someone this beautiful?

I looked at my hands and verbalize just that, "I'm sorry."

I was looking at my knuckles and playing with my fingers as I said it softly. Then I heard his voice, a little soft this time. "What for?"

I looked at him, and he was eyeing me with the most curious and yet the softest expression I've seen on his face---and I couldn't look away. I just blurted my mind out!

"I-I'm sorry because, you'd stuck with me in your car. And I know you don't want me here. I could still take the bus you know? You don't have to do this. In fact, I think I'll just go," I said as I began to open the door of his Volvo. But before I could, his hand held mine, stopping it as he said "No!"

And that's when I felt it, a jolt of electricity. It wasn't even a jolt, but somehow it's joltier than a jolt. My magic sang. I don't know how…I'm not even sure if "sang" would be the most appropriate word, but it felt that way. Edward must have felt it too, I'm not sure, but he let my hand go as quickly as he took it.

"I'm sorry…but I want you here. Just…Just stay okay? Stay with me. Please?" Edward pleaded, and somehow, I couldn't find it in me to argue. I don't know if it was my magic, or if it was my too painful body, or my headache. Hell, I didn't even know if it was safe for me if I'm with the vampire. Yet my magic, the pain or my safety seemed too distant for me now. Something that I didn't know. But if there's one thing that I do know for sure? The very thing that wasn't the most logical yet somehow seemed to be the one that's making the most sense? The one simple truth that I knew: I'm staying…

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are needed like hell!_


	10. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the characters and plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Want to have a say in this story? Pick which character from HP you would love to see on FD. Poll is on my profile page. So please vote!**

**

* * *

**

_To all those who are lost,_

_maybe someday, we won't be anymore..._

_for maybe...just maybe...someone would be there;_

_our own little finder.  
_

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 9: Sanctuary**

**Harry's POV**

I sat in the car as Mr. Javier instructed that it was time to leave. I closed my eyes as another wave of headache hit it. Somehow the pain got worse. Yet I wouldn't give Mike the benefit to see me in a clinic or in a hospital. Besides, that stupid jerk owes me a car! I can feel my heart palpate and my breath ragged, and the pain started to crawl up my skin, but I wouldn't budge. Besides, I had worse. I gave a shuddered breath as I wish the headache away---though with the luck that I have? I knew it would stay.

"Are you okay?" A velvety voice asked. Just hearing it was enough for me---and I still don't know why. I am in a car with Edward _bloody_ Cullen. How? I'm not sure I remember. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Merlin! He truly was devastating. He was looking at me with smoldering eyes, and that stopped my train of thought. I must've looked for hours, before I gathered my wits and replied. He must've thought I'm incompetent.

"I-I'm fine" I cursed myself inside for stuttering.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be not alright. Perhaps you should see my father?" Edward said, still looking worried. His forehead has crease lines as he looked at me with smoldering eyes. The fact that he seemed worried makes me, in a way, happy. Somehow I'm glad that he seemed to care.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." I answered, as I tried to even my breath so he wouldn't be worried. That look doesn't belong in that devastatingly beautiful face.

Silence followed my statement as he looked at the road looking dangerous. Somehow, inside I felt like I needed to distract him. It felt like an instinct, a sort of switch that went inside me, telling me to distract Edward from whatever thoughts he might be thinking at the moment.

"Er---So why did you leave in the first place?" the first thing that comes to my mind. It is also one of the first things that I wanted to know. He looked at me, seeming in deep thought, and perhaps I shouldn't ask.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry" I added. As I looked down, slightly biting my cheeks as my headache was driving me nuts.

"I needed time to think" Edward said unexpectedly. I looked at him with confused eyes and asked, "From what?"

"Maybe if you'd stick around I'd tell you" he replied with an amused eyes and a crooked smile. And that, well, how the hell am I supposed to react to that? So without further thought, my brain just stopped again as I relished the image of Edward Cullen. I looked down, trying to clear my head, as I blurted out again what was on my mind.

"I didn't like it when you're gone" I mumbled, and then I closed my eyes as I realized just what I said. We sat there in silence, with Edward driving and I just stared at the window. I'm contemplating how stupid it was to say something like that. What would Edward think? I was about to apologize when he spoke.

"I didn't like it either" he said as he drove towards our destination. I don't know how to respond to that, so I just kept quiet.

He then looked at me as he stated, "You should stay away from me Harry"

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Because I can't stay away from you anymore" he said as he drove towards our destination as I filter and dissect and try to make sense of whatever the _bloody hell_ had just transpired.

"This is really getting complicated" he mumbled more to himself than anything, as I continued to look outside as if the greenery were the nicest thing on the planet.

***

We soon arrived to a familiar curve, and instantly I knew where we were.

"_Bloody_ great!" I mumbled under my breath. Edward looked at me but didn't comment on it as the Volvo stopped with the rest of the vehicles. As soon as the vehicle stopped, whatever fear I have about this place, I tried to suck in. Besides, I have a bloody headache, and a sore body to distract me from all the drama of my past. Call it my infamous Gryffindor courage, but I will get over this day, no matter what! I turned around to look at Edward and thank him for the ride. When I turned it was to see him rather…uh…close.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me as he lifted his hand and caressed my jaw with his fingertip. My breath and thought stopped, my usual reaction to his touches, and I was in a trance. He seemed to realize what he's doing, as all too soon, he dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled as he looked at me again, "Tell me you're okay" he continued with concern painting that face again. I need to erase it, so I said the only thing that would make him stop worrying, "I'm fine" I said, as I opened the door and face what lies ahead.

***

I parted ways with Edward Cullen as soon as I got out of his car. I didn't want to leave for some unknown reasons I still couldn't quite comprehend, but I don't want to invade his space. Mr. Javier called the group and I stayed at the back of the line. As soon as I rounded a corner towards the end of the line, I was struck in the face by none other than Isabella Swan.

"What? You're targeting my boyfriend now?" Isabella said. I just stood there on the verge of shock and controlling myself, I would never hit a girl. I just stayed quiet and gave her an impassive look as she said again, "Watch yourself queer. Edward is never going to have a freak like you. So do yourself a favor, and go back to the place where you come from. You're not welcome here!" she said as she walked away. I looked at Isabella's retreating back. Perhaps she is right, I don't belong here.

***

We arrived inside the Sanctuary, and almost immediately, Martha greeted me.

"Harry dear, I knew you'd be back" she said warmly, and again, she reminded me of Mrs. Weasley. The thought of the person whom I considered a mother was comforting in so many ways. I couldn't help but give her a smile.

"Fucking queer is also fucking an old lady" I heard a soft whisper and snicker. I glared at the direction and saw Mike Newton and his gang. I was about to comment back when I heard a low grumble behind me, and I saw Edward Cullen glaring at Newton's direction. He was being held in the shoulders by little old Alice. I didn't know why I did it, but it felt like it was the thing that I ought to do. I grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze, as I felt how hard and cold it was.

_Edward is never going to have a freak like you._

Isabella's voice kept ringing in my head like an echo, and it saddens me as I know it will be the truth. I dropped my hand and my gaze.

"I-I'm sorry." I said as I left the hallway, and disappeared among the crowd.

***

After a few moments, Mr. Javier calls the students and spoke. "Welcome to Saint Michael's Sanctuary, a place for the less fortunate children. We brought you here so you can give these children a sense of joy and help them become socially comfortable. All you have to do is mingle and get to know the kids. Enjoy your day" he gave a smile as one by one, each student filed as they rounded a backyard, a playground of some sorts where the children are.

I was walking the yard, as I saw Angela Weber laughing with a few kids. Others were running. The rain has stopped officially, though a dark cloud was covering the sun, giving an almost twilight feel. I smiled at the irony of it.

"Who would want to mingle with these kids?" I heard a conversation, and by the high-pitch voice I knew it was Isabella. Why have my ears become so sensitive to her voice that I hear her whispers, I don't know. I listened closely. "I mean look at them, that one is practically weird out, no wonder no one likes to talk to him."

"This place is for freaks like Evans" I bit my tongue as I heard Newton's voice as he and Isabella both laughed.

Somebody growled behind me again, and for the second time that day, it was Edward. He was looking at Newton dangerously. Again, the impulse to assure him was inevitable.

"It's alright. He's right you know" I said with a little smile. No matter how rude Newton might be, he nailed me right on. I was a freak.

Besides, there's no need to pick a fight in front of this kids. Instead I look at the child Isabella is talking about. And one look and I knew which child she was talking about. He was probably seven, with messy black hair and scrawny features. He was drawing something on sheets of paper. He didn't interact with others and the others seemed oblivious of him.

"That's Ryan" I was surprised when Martha suddenly spoke beside us. "He came here after some gangsters killed his parents and set his house on fire. He has no family left. Ever since the tragedy, he was like that. He never socializes with anyone" Martha elaborated. Ryan just sat in one of the chairs as he drew something on the paper. He seemed distant, and lonely. I felt a sudden connection with the boy. Probably because we share one commonality---we both have no family. Both killed by some evil person. We both have no one.

"May I?" Martha just smiled. I took that as my cue to go near the child. I sat at one of the empty chairs besides Ryan. I watched him draw for awhile. I smiled bitterly as I remembered me at that age. I was exactly like him. Aloof, lonely and scrawny.

"Hey Ryan. My name's Harry" I said softly. The child just continues to draw. I noticed that he was drawing a picture of his family, and my heart broke for the boy. "Mind if I borrow some of your papers and crayons. I'm rather talented at drawing myself." The child just continued to draw, as if I wasn't there.

I draw a picture of my father and mother, as I talked to Ryan. "You see here was my dad" I pointed at my drawing, "And here was my mom" I said to Ryan, though the boy didn't seem to notice, but I wasn't about to give up.

"You see, I never met them. Someone stole them away from me." I looked at nothing in particular, as wave of emotions entered me. "For as far as I can remember, I-I have no one."

"People whom I never even met knew a lot about my parents than I did. For years I was scared. Until now I'm still scared."

"But you know what Ryan, somewhere out there; somehow I knew they were watching me."

"And I realized its okay to be scared. But I can't let that stop me. I have to prove my parents that I'm brave, because they're watching me. And maybe one day when I meet them again, and I knew I will. They will be proud of me" I finished as I try to compose myself. I looked at Ryan who was still drawing things I just stayed there, basking in the boy's company. Somehow, we're the same.

After awhile I decided I would try some other time, I looked at the boy and spoke.

"It's good talking to you Ryan" I smiled and started to walk away.

Martha was smiling at me, while Cullen's gaze was…_intense? _I don't really know what to think about it, but seeing him like that was…breathtaking. _Merlin!_ I must've really got a thing for this vampire.

I smiled at Martha but suddenly her eyes became big as if he could never believe what she was seeing. I felt someone tugged my arm.

***

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Harry talked with the child. I paid particular attention to what he was saying. He feels to me like a whole new world, yet to be discovered. There's so much more to him, I knew that. Still the thought of finding out everything about him was…I can't even really describe how it would feel.

Everything about him was…intoxicating. His smell that called to me…no shouted to me. Bringing forward primal urges to protect to defend to hold, to touch, to drown into that smell…of lust. Being in the car with him, and having him so close, his smell, God his smell was more intoxicating than I thought. He smelled like almond and cherry with a tinge of chocolate, and I have to restrain myself not to jump him right there. The urge to claim him and make him mine was as constant as the monster residing inside me. I was barely holding myself, as I try my hardest not to touch him…or do something else.

Yet spending that few moments in the car with him, I knew something was wrong. Constant worry was the only thing anchoring me to not lose control on that amazing smell. The monster in me agreed for the first time, urging me to ensure his safety, his security more than the lust. He said he was okay of course, but that did little to ensure me. To satisfy my worry, and now I watched as he talked to the boy. As worried as I am, I cannot resist the urge to hear his voice once again.

Me and the lady who is the head of the orphanage, was listening intently. Though I doubt she hears what Harry was saying. I on the other hand, was listening to it like it was the last sound I would ever hear.

"_You see, I never met them. Someone stole them away from me." _

I listened at Harry as he relayed his story to the boy. Parts of it. From the looks of it, someone killed his parents and by the looks of it his hardships started from there. I really never knew Harry's story, but one look at him and you could tell that there's more to it that meets the eye. Vampires are more sensitive to different twitches of the face, or a frown, or perhaps a sound of the beating heart. We are a perfect observant. As I look at Harry, I could tell that his life hadn't been easy.

I felt a terrible cringe inside my stomach that I hadn't been there to defend him. Whoever that bastard is? I hope we didn't cross paths, because I would tear him from limb to limb and bathe in his blood. The monster inside me growled greedily at soaking in those bastards' blood.

I look at Harry with those sad green eyes, and I have to restrain myself from going there and wrap him in my arms. He was sitting there, and he seemed lost in his thoughts yet at the same time basking in the company of the boy.

"You know, he's really a good young man" the woman named Martha said, and I almost jumped. I had totally forgotten that she was still beside me.

"Yes. He is" I said with a smile at the old lady. Her thoughts reminded me of Esme. She's very Mother-like, and somehow I liked her.

"So what are you waiting for then?" she said to me. I looked at her with confused gaze, what is she saying?

"Well, whatever it is son, you'd better hurry up. Someone would notice him sooner or later. So you'd better act fast dear" She advised with a kind smile, and if I could I would have blushed. I shifted uncomfortably.

"_It's good talking to you Ryan"_ I heard Harry spoke again, and I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts. I watched as he came to us. He's truly remarkable. And in that moment, I knew I wanted him, not that there's any doubt before, but I will have him. He's mine. And if he'll allow it, it would stay that way…Forever.

***

**Harry's POV**

I looked at the person tugging at my arm and saw that it was Ryan. He handed me a drawing of his, and it showed his family and him, and holding his hand in the picture…there's me. He was still pulling me and I leaned in as he neared my ear, then he whispered to me something that, even if I have a freaking headache and a sore body, made my day.

"I would be brave too" he said as he ran off back to his chair. I looked at the drawing again, and somehow, in a long time, it was one of the greatest gifts anyone had given me.

"That was wonderful Harry. No one had got through to Ryan like that on a first meeting. I knew they don't make kids like you these days, you're one of kind son." Martha smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Well if someone's listening this just proves my point" she said, and I have no idea what she's talking about as she left to sit with Ryan. I was watching Martha talk with Ryan when I was pulled out of it by a voice.

"Harry?" someone said, and by the velvety quality of the voice, I knew who it was. I looked at Edward as he seemed to be shifting uncomfortably; though the look he's giving me was enough to make my magic raise inside me again. I stomped at my magic, although I tried harder this time since I'm not in perfect shape. My head is aching like it was achingly wanted to split open.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I drive you home?" he said as he looked at me. My mouth opened in disbelief.

"Er---I don't want to intrude. You've done so much for me this day already, and besides I could always ride the bus" It was the truth. I don't want to have a debt with someone, but Edward was making it really hard today. He's been good to me since he arrived. The thought of being with him even if it was a few minutes ride was tempting, but still, I don't want to cause him any trouble.

"No. I want to drive you home myself." He insisted as he looked at me with butterscotch eyes.

"Why?" I blurted out suddenly.

"Because…" he sighed, "Because I just do" He said, and that was a good enough reason for me.

***

The day at St. Michael's Sanctuary finished at last, and the students were starting to head outside. I was about to head out the door when I was pushed against the wall by none other than Mike Newton.

"What do we have here? It's Evans the Queer." Newton sneered as his gang laughed derisively. I tried to force myself free but Newton and one of his gang-mates was pinning me to the wall.

"Wanting to escape huh? I bet if it was Cullen whose restraining you, you would beg for it. Like the little whore you are" they laughed again. "Bella told me about your queer fascination with Cullen, you little cocksucker."

"Newton!" a voice said and it was Mr. Javier. "What is all this?" he demanded. Mr. Javier was a kind professor, but he wasn't something to be crossed.

"Nothing Professor, just catching with Evans" Newton said as he leaned on me and whispered, "Stop dreaming Evans, Cullen doesn't like a faggot like you. You're a freak and freaks like you, well; they ended up with no one. Because that's just what you are, Evans, a cocksucking trash" and then he let go.

I feel humiliated and my head was pounding like crazy. I felt like a trash. I didn't even hear Mr. Javier's questions if I'm okay. I just went outside and ran. I ran as far as my feet drag me, then I stopped as tears started to run down my eyes. My heart was beating frantically, my chest was hurting, my head was like it was being drilled. My whole body was in pain.

I felt someone touched my shoulder tentatively and I shoved it away, "Don't touch me" I said venomously.

"It's me Harry." It was Edward.

_Edward is never going to have a freak like you._

_Cullen doesn't like a faggot like you_

The words uttered by both Isabella and Newton flashed my mind over and over again like a mantra. And I know it's true. Cullen was just being nice; I shouldn't read between those kind acts.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to give you a ride home, remember?" he said. His voice seemed worried.

_Edward is never going to have a freak like you._

_Cullen doesn't like a faggot like you_

"It's okay, I can go from here" I said

_Edward is never going to have a freak like you._

_Cullen doesn't like a faggot like you_

"No! I wanted to take you home. Are you okay?" Edward asked again.

My head suddenly felt like it was being hammered hard while my chest felt like it was about to collapse.

_Edward is never going to have a freak like you._

_Cullen doesn't like a faggot like you_

I tried to focus my vision but it was becoming dark, my heart felt like it was about to jump out my chest.

_Edward is never going to have a freak like you._

_Cullen doesn't like a faggot like you_

I elicit a painful gasp as I clutched my chest, my head. I don't know which ached more. My vision was blurring.

"Harry! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Edward's frantic voice asked as he held my shoulders, giving me a little shake.

My vision started to blur and I was starting to see black. The pain was too much…too much.

_Edward is never going to have a freak like you._

_Cullen doesn't like a faggot like you_

"Harry! I'm losing my mind here, Are you okay?!"

"I-I…d-don't…think so" my final words before I surrender myself to darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are needed because it's the only reward an author could get. So please, reward me! :-)**


	11. Unmoving

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_To a hopeful heart..._

_how long does one hope?_

_The answer? Forever._

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 10: Unmoving**

**Harry's POV**

Life isn't perfect. Well, that's the way it is. It isn't about running on greenery or on a sunset. It isn't about blue skies or butterflies. It isn't about perfectness---and I knew that. You would too if you have been left by your parents because they were killed by a murderer who happened to be the darkest wizard of the era, and who is apparently still after your neck. Or perhaps growing up in an abusive home with abusive relatives, or maybe entered by an anonymous individual in a dangerous and bloody tournament with the hopes that it would kill you.

Life isn't perfect; I knew that from the start.

_I was looking at the parchment with deadly eyes at the elegant---yet somewhat, rushed script. It held a short letter: _

_Meet me at the Room of Requirements after dinner. I'll explain everything. PLEASE?_

_It was left unsigned, but I knew perfectly well who it came from. I looked at my bandage thumb as it held the letter. I sighed irritably, that owl didn't stop, even bit me just to try and deliver this letter. I vaguely wondered why I read it in the first place, or why I even am walking to the said meeting place._

_It was after the second task. I just got out of the lake when I saw that the one thing that my boyfriend would miss the most was the same girl who he would have taken to the ball. I didn't mind it at first. I don't see myself as the jealous type. But even not-so-jealous-types like me would be mad if they saw the same girl kissing MY boyfriend like there's no tomorrow as he laid in the infirmary, apparently to 'recover'._

_It's been days since that happened, and I avoided him like the plague. And I haven't seen him since then. All the letters he sent me was returned unanswered, well, aside from this one. Damn that owl!_

_I stopped outside the room and thought that maybe I should just head back but dismissed the thought as soon as it come, Hermione would kill me if I didn't do this._

_I knocked at the door and not waiting for the answer, I opened it._

_I took the image of the room, now posing as an empty classroom. Though the chairs were drawn to the sides, my eyes narrowed and my face become its stoic façade when they meet the center of the room and the one standing there._

"_I-uh-I'm glad you could come," he started nervously as he ran his hand through his hair, a habit that he does when anxious. "I'm starting to think for a moment that you wouldn't."_

"_How could I not? You're owl literally bit my hand off," I snapped glaring daggers at the Hufflepuff._

"_I'm sorry if Nocturne hurt you, but I-uh….I was rather…desperate," he said with an apologetic smile, though it was clear in his gray eyes that he was glad his bloody owl did what it did._

_Even at this distance, he was beautiful. A living wet dream. No wonder he was snogging Cho; She was beautiful, like him. I wasn't enough. I cringed at the pain that that brought up, as it brings all the insecurities that I had._

"_Why?" I asked before even thinking about it. I berated myself for sounding so hurt._

"_Love, please, it's all a misunderstanding. Cho, she…I didn't even knew she was there. I woke up at something touching my lips and I thought it was you; I opened my eyes and realized it was her. I was trying to pull off…I…I'm sorry."_

"_If that's the best you can come up with, then I guess I'll just…" I began to turn around, but was stopped when strong arms hugged me from the back. I was about to pull away but they just got tighter._

"_Love, please. I-It's the truth. You have to believe me, y-you're IT for me. I love you. I…just…stay. Please."_

_Cedric's voice cracked and I almost forgive him, but something didn't fit. Something that didn't fit from the very start._

"_I wanted to believe you. I really do, but…"_

"_But what?" he asked as he turned me around and looked at me with confused eyes._

"_It never really made sense from the start," I replied as I continued to whisper._

"_What didn't?" he asked, voice tinged with worry or perhaps fear? "Harry, love, what is it?"_

"_You. Look at you. You're you and I'm just…well…I'm just me," I said because piece by piece, I knew what I'm saying is right. "I guess it never made sense to me. You, liking me. Guys like you are for girls like her. Not some scrawny, bespectacled boy like me."_

"_Is that why you're bloody quick to believe that I played you?"_

"_Well you wouldn't be the first if you did." All my life I was used as a means to an end. My Uncle thought of me as a burden or a slave or a punching bag when the day didn't end well. In the wizarding world I was thought of as the means to save them from a terrible end at Voldemort's hands. The Daily Prophet posed me as another object to sell rumors or gossip about myself to non-suspecting readers. I was used to being 'used'. I looked down as I expected to hear it. Cedric's maniacal laughter saying I'm right. That I'm just for his fun and nothing more. I was shocked when soft fingers tilted my chin, it was Cedric looking at me._

"_I would never…EVER… do anything like that to you. You're my own Harry. You're IT for me. My only love. My Harry. I would by-pass the chance to be with Cho or any other people for a day, just to spend a few minutes with you. Or even a few seconds. So I could do this…" he closed his eyes, and instantly the room changed into a hall, filled with roses. White roses seen everywhere, embellishing the room with the beauty of their purity. Up in the ceiling, snow seemed to fall but disappeared all at once before they hit our heads. Soft yellow lights filled the room. And I gasped._

"_But more so," Cedric said with a smirk at my gasp, but his eyes were shining with genuine feelings I had never seen with in that impact before, "so I can do this," and in that instant his lips touched mine, as I relish in his promise of honesty, of truth, but most of all…love._

_***  
_

_Beep…Beep…_

A sound.

_Beep…Beep…_

There it was again. The image of roses, of light, of my angel seemed to ebb away with those sounds.

_Beep…Beep…_

I closed my eyes shut, willing the image to stay and the sound to go away. But it was futile. With every sound I heard, the images went away…slowly…fading…

_Beep…Beep…_

I tried to hold on to the image, but…I can't. And with a final flicker…there it was…the image. Gone.

I cringed at the emptiness I felt when the image flicked away. Like a part of me, I don't know which part, seemed to flick away also. I tried to move but I gasped at the pain. The pain…In those instant, images came flying through my mind. Like a Bludger suddenly colliding into my thick skull. _The Sanctuary, Ryan, Isabella, Newton_… but that didn't seem to matter, as my mind starts to wander in amber depths. The pain or the emptiness seemed non-existent, as my mind focused on a particular set of butterscotch eyes. _Edward_… my mind put a name on those eyes, on that devastatingly beautiful face that somehow made me feel…secure? Safe? I didn't really know for sure…all I know is that despite the pain that I was in, he would somehow make it all… okay. I really wasn't even sure where that notion came from; we barely knew each other. Not to mention his…uh…condition. But how can one justify his logic when one doesn't even know where that logic came from?

I wanted to see Edward Cullen, I _needed_ to see him. Somehow, if there was one thing I knew about what I feel right now, it was this.

So abandoning any image, past or present, I focused my will to see those eyes as slowly…I pulled mine open.

***

**Carlisle's POV**

I noticed a sudden change in the human's heartbeat, and somehow I knew he was close to waking up. I bided my time before I came close. I didn't want to startle the human. The human that got my youngest son panicking his head-off, literally carrying the human in the hospital cradled in his arms, as he shouted, literally also, for my name. I arrived at the emergency room with Edward carrying this same human safely in his arms in a guarded way that no nurse or any residents attempted to take the boy away from him. Not that anyone would have as he practically growled at anyone that came close to taking this human away. I arrived at the ER as fast as I could and saw my son, who only has one simple phrase in his mouth, "Dad…help." Seeing how the situation fazed Edward, I shifted into gear and examined Edward's human. I couldn't help but have flashbacks of the time when Rosalie carried Emmett when he got attacked by a bear, asking me the very same thing.

I have had my doubts that this boy was really my son's mate. Yet, seeing my usually composed son, looking as if he's having a panic attack was enough evidence that he already felt the pull, the protective passion that comes with having a mate. The lust was another story, the unceasing want to claim the said mate, but perhaps we will deal with it as it comes. Right now, I need to make sure that this human is all right, for both this human and my son's sake.

I listened as the human's heart's pace quickened and watched as those dark lashes opened to reveal ethereal green eyes. Even for a vampire, those eyes seemed like jewels. His eyes went searching and I was expecting him to ask the usual questions patients asked when they open their eyes. Questions of Where they are? Or What happened? Instead, it took me by surprise when the first word that came out of this green-eyed creature wasn't even a question.

"Edward," he whispered, not audible for a human but I heard it quite clearly. As if sensing I hadn't heard it, the human spoke, "Umm…Excuse me sir, but…uh….Someone might brought me here. I'm just wondering if you'd seen him?" the human said. I wasn't sure if he noticed the similarities that Edward and I had, but from his facial grimace, I knew he must be experiencing pain. Though, I could practically hear the sadness in the human's voice when he asked where Edward is. Perhaps he thought that Edward left him here alone.

"You mean Edward?" the human gave a small nod as I continued, "I advised him to cool his head off for a minute…you gave him quite the scare back there," I said as I watched the Tramadol drip and increased it slightly to numb the human's pain.

"So Edward stayed?" the human asked, the hope in his voice couldn't be mask. I wonder if the human had any idea what was happening, or if he knew how deep his connection to Edward really is.

"No. He practically wanted to stay with you and never leave but he was panicked with worry so I ask him to catch a few minutes of air or two." I put my hand at the human's forehead and watched amazed that the human didn't flinch from my cold touch. "You're temperature is normal though I can see that you're still in pain. How long have you been feeling like this, Mr…?"

"Harry…Harry Evans. But please call me Harry," he replied. A common name, yet Edward was enthralled by this creature in the most uncommon ways possible. I smiled inwardly at that thought of my son. I'm sure that he'll be here in a few minutes---calm or not.

"Harry," I said. "Well, how long has it's been?"

"Just this day, sir."

"Well, we need to see the CT-scan and X-rays to be sure. Okay?" I smiled. I heard Harry's breath picked up, together with his heart. I really hoped everything was okay.

"Still in pain?" I asked worriedly.

"It's tolerable," he answered, "Thank you, Dr..," he smiled at me gently.

"Cullen. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Edward's father," I said as I watched the boy's eyes widened and a blush creeping slowly on his cheeks. I chuckled softly.

***

**Harry's POV**

I blushed as I learned that this handsome Doctor was Edward's father. Of course, it was him. Look at how gorgeous he is! Though he gave off some kind air, that one couldn't help but trust the Doctor. Inside my mind, I knew that this same Doctor must probably be the Cullen's sire, and trusting the Sire of a certain coven would surely earn me a million lectures and punishment from Alastor Moody if ever he knew. But one look at the doctor and somehow, I trusted him.

"Of course," I whispered berating myself for noticing just now.

"Sorry I didn't get that?" Yeah right! I thought with a smirk, with that hearing of his, I knew he must have heard me clearly.

"I'm sorry, but it was just dumb of me to not know immediately that you are Edward's father, I mean look at you." I blushed; I can't believe I just said that. Dr. Cullen just chuckled as he continued to work.

A part of my mind was watching Dr. Cullen work through the monitors and recording whatever it is he's finding on the beeping screen. Another part of my mind however, kept waiting anxiously for his son's arrival. When does this fascination to see Cullen started? That I didn't know. But being with Cullen, felt...reassuring.

"Don't worry, Edward would be here in about…now," Dr. Cullen said, and as if on cue, the door opened to reveal the handsome vampire. He came immediately to my side, and I noticed how dangerously close he was.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, butterscotch eyes swirling with concern. I should have looked away as the blush starts to creep up my neck once again.

"I'm uh…I'm fine," I whispered. Edward breathed a sigh and closed his eyes.

"You…scared the hell out of me back there," he admitted as lines of worry scarred his flawless face. I knew that they didn't belong there, and without thinking, I touched his hand, and the same jolt that I felt earlier rushed through me like a tidal wave. Edward flinch at the touch and I withdrew my hand immediately.

"I'm sorry. I…just…I'm fine, I'm ok now," I said looking away. I couldn't help but felt a tinge of hurt when Edward flinched but dismissed it quickly as I look at his butterscotch eyes. He looked apologetic. Our eyes interlocked and in that instant I couldn't look away. Somehow, everything felt right. Was that even possible?

The door suddenly opened and the connection was broken as the X-ray technician walked to Carlisle and handed him the results.

***

**Edward's POV**

I don't know whether I'll be glad or not when the X-ray technician came. I was an inch in losing control. The monster inside me told me to attack or defend or claim. Attack was the most dominant of all the things that I wanted to do. Newton hurt my Mate, I would be glad to rip his head off. No one touches my mate! No one! I tried to take Bella out of this, but she too hurt my mate, insulted him. And the monster inside me, who never liked either Newton or even Bella, wanted to drain them dry. That was what I was about to do when I dropped Harry off at the hospital. Good thing though, Alice saw it and immediately alerted Carlisle. Carlisle talked some sense into me, though the monster in me wanted to hear Carlisle's words with deaf ears. Carlisle mentioned that killing Newton or Bella would not only expose us but would scare Harry away---and that's the last thing I wanted to do. So attack isn't an option. Though if I could have my way, I'll definitely and leisurely, would.

Defend was the next thing. That would explain my earlier outburst in the ER. Nobody would touch my mate! The mantra kept running in my mind as I growled to whoever comes close, not daring even to calm myself as I crouch while holding my mate, ready to defend. If it weren't for Carlisle appearing in an instant, I'm sure I would have exposed us.

Then, the only thing left to do therefore is claim. This tests my control every time I'm near him. Just knowing he's all right and that he was close enough, his scent assaulted me. That same scent of almond and cherry with a tinge of chocolate, was igniting a fire I didn't know I had inside me. Everything about him, invites me in. Lust was a natural thing for a vampire when he meets his mate, it is somehow part of our nature to claim what's ours, but most vampires met a vampire mate. Fate must have its laugh at me when it decided to give me a human for a mate. As agonizing as it maybe, I couldn't help but be…thankful. He's mine. _Mine!_ The significance that one simple word carried was…amazing. Though the job it required wasn't easy. I couldn't claim him, at least not yet; though the pull was great, even far greater than that of my_ La_ _cantante_. I nearly lost it when he touched my hand as the same current of electricity passed my hand, carrying with it a heated touch so amazing I almost took him right there. I flinched and I saw the hurt in his eyes, but there's nothing I could do. Claiming him would hurt him, I'm not sure I can control myself enough not to hurt him. He takes me into overdrive…an amazing overdrive just by his scent, his very image. Imagining that closer to my body as I relish the feel of that soft skin, writhing underneath me, or those red lips locked within my own. I can't control myself, not now. So instead, I just looked into his eyes, but those were pools I'm drowning in deep depths in. I was slipping, slowly, agonizingly out of control. This is hell, but I'll take it anytime.

So perhaps I should be glad that we we're interrupted. Although a part of me wanted to castrate the technician for interrupting my few moments of heavenly hell.

I was about to look back and have emerald green eyes pulled me back in depths I never even encountered before, when I saw the frown on my father's face.

"What is it?" I asked Carlisle, too low for my human to hear. _My_ human…it sounds…possessive. But I like it.

_He's results are fine…it's just that…_

"Carlisle, What is it?" I asked in a low voice again. Whatever it is, it couldn't be good if Carlisle was frowning.

_I would like to know that myself._

He thought in response. I frowned, and then listened to Carlisle talked to Harry.

"Harry. I got your results and they're fine. You have a minor concussion, but aside from that you are healthy," he started. I was supposed to be glad at the news, but the frown in Carlisle's face held any emotion I was about to give.

"Though, results also show some old injuries, and they are quite a few. Some are even grave and I don't even know how they healed in the first place but the marks are there…" A growl started to emit from my chest.

_Edward. Calm down._

How could I calm down? Someone hurt my mate; someone dared touch him and leave grave marks. How could I let that pass?

I looked at Harry and he blushed as he looked down. Though his eyes hardened and his face was unreadable all of a sudden as he fumbled with his fingers.

"I sort of have had a rough life," he mumbled and his features become guarded. What happened to him? The monster inside me wanted to attack….again. Someone gave his mate a rough life. How could they do that to this delicate creature? How could someone be so vile to hurt this beautiful creature? Surely, whoever that is deserves nothing but the most painful death I could give them. I looked at Harry and I grew frustrated at not reading his mind. What was going on in there?

_By the marks in his skull, it was one really, really rough life._

My insides were splitting in half. I should have been there for him. I should have stopped it from happening to him. I look down at Harry and wanted nothing more but to lock him safely beside me. I would never let anything happen to him again. I would never put him in danger or pain. Never.

"So am I free to go now?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes…but you should take these meds, to warrant away the pain, once a day, before you go to bed or whenever the pain becomes worse. If you should vomit or feel anything else, you come right back here. Am I clear?" Carlisle asked. That was out of the question, I, myself, would make sure to bring him back whenever something happened, whether he liked it or not.

"Yes Doctor, and thank you," he said. "Er---how much do I owe you?" he asked suddenly.

I beat Carlisle to it, "It's alright, and you don't need to worry about anything. Everything is taken care of. All you need to do is just, be fine. okay?" I answered with as much weight that I could possibly put.

_Easy son, take it slowly._

"Thank you," he replied, giving me a half smile that made all the worrying earlier worth it.

***

**Harry's POV**

I was back again in the Silver Volvo, with a handsome creature on the steering wheel. How I got here again, I have no idea. Yet I couldn't help but somehow…relish the moment. I'd just been dismissed from the hospital, and was about to find my way back home…perhaps use some public form of transportation or perhaps walk, but Edward insisted to drive me home. The sun, or however little sliver of it, finally settled down, resting for the day. The clouds ahead were rolling and small droplets of rain were wept from those same clouds, covering the night sky. Perhaps it would rain harder later.

"What are you thinking?" Edward suddenly blurted quietly. I flinch slightly at those words---by how much weight he put on those simple question.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry…it's just…you're difficult for me to read," he mumbled.

I looked at him for a moment, what was he saying? "It's nothing of importance really..," I said, as I try to control myself, which was very hard when he's looking at you in that way….all smoldering and whirling pools of butterscotch. His eyes were on mine, wait…

"Though I think you should keep your eyes on the road?" I asked with a half smile.

He chuckled softly. "I'm a pretty good driver you know, I haven't even gotten a ticket."

"Well, don't boast that or I might get used to it," I said chuckling myself. It's the first time we talked about inconsequential things and the first light talking I have in what must have been forever.

"Done!" He answered with a mischievous grin.

"Huh?" I asked confused, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow?" he said with the crooked grin that took my breath away.

"Er…About the hospital, I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can," I insisted looking at him honestly. They were too good for me which shocked me when they took care of the hospital bill. The kindness was too much, and I don't deserve it.

"I told you, you don't have to worry about that," he said.

"But---."

"No buts. I took care of it already, and I won't accept if you pay me anyway," he added with his eyes doing the smoldering thing again.

"It's just that I felt thank you wasn't enough for your kindness. You didn't even know me."

"I wanted to," he replied looking at the road ahead. He said it silently, more to himself but I heard it none the less. Heat came up my face as I find myself blushing for what seemed like a hundredth time that day. I wanted to berate myself or my body for reacting like this when I'm with him. How my body and magic reacted to the vampire was so strongly that I couldn't even imagine why in the first place.

"If you really want to repay me, there's one thing I know how," he smiled.

"Anything!" I said as my eyes must have been bright due to enthusiasm.

"Be fine. For me," he pleaded with as much conviction that my mind went blank and I have to hide my face that decides to do tumultuous reddening…_bloody hell!_

He chuckled softly. Yet the sound was like music with its perfect velvety quality.

"Is that what you're thinking earlier?" he asked, again looking at me.

"How about you keep your eye on the road and I talk?" I said. Really with the rate he's going, he should never put his eyes away. No matter how I love looking at them.

"Deal," he replied, looking at the road like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. I laughed softly, and the sound of it seemed foreign…yet comforting.

"It was nothing really…I was just thinking about the weather," I said, biting my lip. I sounded like a complete recluse who didn't even have a topic to talk about.

"What about it?" Edward asked as if the topic was interesting.

"Well it's rather uhh…rainy?" I said.

"You don't like the rain?" he asked.

"Er---it's like home, though it's _bloody_ raining here like crazy. But I don't know, I…sort of like it, I guess," I said, thinking of home.

"What do you like about it?" he asked again as if my topic of choice was the best topic on the planet.

"I-uh…I don't know. The cold feels…comforting?"

"Comforting?" he asked again, looking at me with those butterscotch eyes. My mind stopped. What was I saying again? "I-uh…I thought I told you to look at the road?"

"Yes, master," he said as he chuckled. I blushed slightly at the light teasing.

"Well, I-uh…I don't know. It's the cold or perhaps the sound of the crushing water. I mean don't get me wrong…it's _bloody_ annoying sometimes. But…" I looked at the window as the rain started to fall.

"But what?" he asked voice filled with concern.

"It's quite a distraction when you want to forget something. The sound occupies your mind and the cold made you feel….frozen," I continued and looked down at my hands, "and for a moment, time just stood still. Everything just felt…not better…but unmoving…and for me, that was…comforting," I whispered. "To know that no matter how _fucked up_ your life is, or how unraveling your life was, for a moment it stood still, and you have time to not feel _fucked up_ more…you're just relishing in that snippet of nothingness…of frozen comfort." I smiled softly at how absurd it sounded. I don't know were all that come from, my mind just continued blurting out what it is thinking whenever I'm with him. But then I realized it was the truth, and being with the vampire makes me unpretentious…just honest to goodness blurting out of everything truthful. That's when I noticed that the car wasn't moving and I blink as I saw my house in the window.

"I'm sorry, I probably wasn't making any sense…I think I'm going. And thank---,"I was cut short as I looked at Edward who was looking at me, he was leaning at me dangerously close, but my magic and everything about me does not screamed _'danger'_ but rather it tells me the opposite. My mind went blank as my heart picked up speed, as my brain went foggy for the lack of air…I didn't even remember not breathing, but I couldn't…for I was drawn in those butterscotch eyes.

He traced a finger along my jaw, "That's the problem," he said but it seems he said it more to himself than to me, "You're… very hard for me to read. That shouldn't make sense but _'sense'_ is everything you are. _Breathe_," he caressed softly as I intake a gulp of air at my screaming lungs.

"What's the problem then?" I asked, looking at those deep pools of amber. Taking everything in, as my world, becomes comforting…unmoving.

"The problem is, I'm not sure I can allow you to go just yet."

***

Later that night, I wasn't dreaming about gray eyes, or green light or even dead bodies or whatever pained moments that fate had written in my sordid history. That night I sleep soundly. The rain and cold slashed through my window walls; still, for the first time in a long time…I sleep soundly. I didn't notice my window opening, as one cold being come through and touched my cheeks tentatively at first. I didn't even noticed my own body leaning to the touch as that same hand become emboldened and caress my face lovingly. All I know is that, that night is the first night that I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

Yes, Life isn't perfect; I knew that from the start. Yet there are moments in all the imperfections, in all the danger and the hell-hole that someone stumbled upon…heaven. Cold and comforting…

But most of all…unmoving.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. But please be kind to tell me what you think.

Happy Holidays!


	12. Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot that I made. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with their wonderful world.**

**

* * *

**

_To you who waited this long..._

* * *

**Forever Dawn**

**Chapter 11: Dragon**

**Harry's POV**

Today I wake up feeling…different. It's not because for the first time in a long time, I wasn't bothered by dreams of him. It wasn't because for the first time, I wasn't waking tired for crying my heart out all night that I haven't have a goodnight sleep. For so many different things that today were different, it wasn't any one of those. Today, somehow, I knew something had changed…and though I know there's a difference, I can't figure out what it is. So I lay there, in my bed, under the sheets I didn't even remember putting on, relishing the morning. And for the first time since Merlin knows when, I was looking forward to what this day has to offer. For I'll take 'Difference' than the crap out 'Used-to-be' that I was used to.

I look at my watch and saw that it was five o'clock in the morning. Though it was rather early, I didn't feel tired. I tried to remember everything that happened yesterday but I couldn't quite place anything into their rightful places. All I remember was a particularly beautiful vampire with butterscotch eyes and a crooked smile. Just then my heart fluttered and my magic was swirling in soft caresses inside me---like a gentle breeze to a leaf. _Fuck! I sounded like a school girl with a crush._ I berated myself.

I tried to decipher what it is that I have for the vampire. Sure, I'm attracted to him. There's no reason in denying that but deep inside I knew it doesn't end there. Though, again, I couldn't fathom what the hell it is yet. Going with the way he's acting, he was rather intense, and if I'm a person who reads between the lines I would say he's attracted to me too. But why would he? He has Isabella. He's just being nice to me. That's all.

I got out of bed and decided that I would cook myself some breakfast and maybe catch a warm bath before going to school…Another difference. Whatever it is…Today, unlike most days…is different.

An hour later, I was looking at myself at the mirror. My head wasn't aching, but it wasn't thoroughly healed so I took a tablet of medicine that Dr. Carlisle gave to me. I was dressed in nothing but comfortable clothes---a black turtle neck. I look at the watch and saw that it was 6 o'clock. I cursed as I remember that I don't have a car. It was left at the school grounds with flat tires and the word "cocksucker" written on it. _Merlin!_ I _bloody_ wish to curse the hell out of Newton!

Well at least I have an hour to start walking. The rain outside was just a slight drizzle. So I could walk without being soaked from head to toe. I grabbed my jacket and started to head outside. I closed the door and tucked the keys inside my jacket. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. Here we go.

I turned around and saw, to my big surprise, a silver Volvo parked in front of my house, with a handsome vampire smirking at me, "Need a ride?"

I blinked once, twice as my head went into dazed---a dazed blurting out of everything I'm thinking.

"What are you doing?" I asked wondering what this stunning creature is doing at my doorstep.

He smirked and said in a velvety voice, "Having you getting used to it…"

I blinked again as an exchange of conversation from yesterday with the vampire came in my mind.

"_Though I think you should keep your eyes on the road?" I asked with a half smile._

_He chuckled softly. "I'm a pretty good driver you know, I haven't even gotten a ticket."_

"_Well, don't boast that or I might get used to it," I said chuckling myself. It's the first time we talked about inconsequential things and the first light talking I have in what must have been forever._

"_Done!" He answered with a mischievous grin._

"_Huh?" I asked confused, "What was that supposed to mean?"_

"_Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow?"_

I look at the vampire with disbelieving eyes. What was he playing at? Is he just being nice? Is it a trick? He's been so nice to me since he came back. I trusted him. Somehow inside I really do, and that was what scares me. I am beginning to feel comfortable with Cullen and my training and everything that I have been taught of about their kind was for me to stay away---but the problem is, for some unknown reason, the pull to be near him was strong---and I couldn't stay away.

"So do you need a ride or what?" he said with a smirk, but his eyes were saying something different. I looked away, I don't need those eyes messing my train of thought so early in the morning.

"I-uh-I…" _Bloody hell! I can't believe I'm stuttering._ "Er---It's okay. But I prefer to walk. So-uh-Thanks for the offer though," I said with a half smile as I walked passed him, leaving a stunned vampire in my wake.

I was a good distance from my house when I saw from my peripheral vision that the silver Volvo was following me and the vampire's window was open. "Come on, Harry it's raining."

And as if on cue, the small drizzling stopped to be replaced by a dark cloud. I smiled slightly; at least my luck was working on my favor. I looked at Edward with a smirk, "You're saying?" I asked playfully before walking ahead.

"The school's an hour walk," he countered.

I looked at my watch and gave off a shrug. "It's good that I have an hour then," I replied, still stubborn to keep walking.

"Come on, you'll get tired sooner or later," he said with amusement.

"You know what; I'm taking that as a challenge." Silence followed my statement as I continued walking. It was a good twenty minutes when I heard again from Cullen.

"Fine!" he said and I smiled, _I won the competition_. I expected him to drive the car passed me and leave me alone. I cringed at the slight pang it brought but shrugged it off as I continued to walk. But then I stopped at not seeing any silver Volvo driving passed me. Instead I have a dashing vampire walking beside me and looking ahead.

"What are you doing?" I asked, completely off guard.

"Walking," He said with a smirk.

"Why the hell are you walking?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm not used to someone resisting me," he replied cheekily. _Smart ass!_ I thought.

"Well, this must be a first huh?" I said as I walked ahead. "A first for the Perfect---good-looking Mr. Cullen." I said nonchalantly more of annoyance than anything.

"What did you say?" he asked with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Wu-what?" I asked ignoring the blush that started to creep along my neck.

"You think I'm good looking?" he asked with that annoyingly handsome smirk growing into a more annoying cheeky smile.

"No," I denied as I look and walk straight ahead, "I think, YOU think you're good looking," I snapped slightly as my blush continued.

"Hmm," he added, amusement clear on his face.

"What?" I snapped as I look at him.

"I didn't say anything," the vampire replied seemingly amused. I continued walking trying very hard not stuck out my tongue childishly.

"Am I annoying you?" Cullen asked with that same amused tone that was apparent in his voice.

"Yes!" I snapped. "You're stubborn"

"Then I guess that is something we have in common," he answered. I laughed at the rationale he gave and all the ridiculous bantering were exchanging.

"That I can't argue with," I decided as I nudged his side slightly with my shoulder. He stiffened at the contact and I felt that same jolt of electricity hit me again as I realized what I just did. It wasn't intentional; it was more of an instinct of amusement. My face reddened as I looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't---"

"It's okay," he said as his eyes were darkening slightly---more of a solid gold than the liquid butterscotch earlier, "It's just hard," he said, but more to himself than to me---typical Edward Cullen behavior.

"What is?" I asked looking at the vampire curiously. I gasped and my train of thought stopped as he looked at me, my feet were still walking, but I haven't been conscious of it, my breath also stopped as I drowned in swirling pools of gold. Cullen was looking at me in that same manner again, passionate? Intense? Longing? I didn't really know, but I'm sure it was near between those words.

"It's hard to control myself when I'm with you," he whispered huskily, and I was assaulted with his scent---it smelled like rain, like flowers in bloom, like the morning dew. I wish it was me thinking in literary sense, but I was not---his smell was intoxicating…arousing.

"Then don't," I replied back as my lungs screamed through the lack of air and my mind was being fuzzy due to his stare and his scent. My body stopped moving now.

"_Breathe._" He said and I took the much needed breath. "You don't know what you're asking Harry. I can't lose control…not when I'm around you."

"Why?" I asked again. In the deep recesses of my mind, I knew he was a vampire and he couldn't lose control, but he was in control with other humans…Damn! He's in a muggle school! Why then he felt it's hard around me?

"There are two things actually," he replied, and I barely noticed how close he really is to me. "You're too precious for me," he said so seriously that my mind almost believed it as my heart fluttered and my magic sang with such passion and intensity.

"And second?" I asked.

He smiled his crooked smile that nearly drove my mind into a complete shutdown.

"Second is because," he leaned closer to my ear as he continued, "every single person in this parking lot is staring right at us," he whispered with an amused voice and I snapped out of my nonfunctioning mind as I realized I was standing in the middle of the parking lot with Edward Cullen in front of what appeared to be the entire school. I recognized Angela Weber's warm smile, Isabella Swan's glaring stare with her arms crossed over his chest, Mike Newton's incredulous stare, Jessica Stanley's gossiping jealous eyes and every other person's eyes focused solely on me and Edward. Even the other Cullen siblings were staring. With Alice's wide smile and Rosalie's un-approving glare, the willowy blond-named Jasper's calculating eyes and the bear-like Emmett's amusement. It was clear to see that everyone was watching and was trying to decipher what it is that was presented in front of them. I blushed harder and Edward who was still leaning closer straightened up…

"See you later…_my_ Harry," he smiled and smirked as my reddened face grew brighter with his words.

All throughout morning Cullen has been occupying my mind as I weaved through class after class of boring hell. What is Cullen playing at? He's with Isabella, right? What was he doing fetching me with his silver, expensive Volvo so early in the morning? Why was he being kind? Why does he act the way he acted? Why does he call me…? Surely I must misheard him, there is no reason why he'll call me _his._ Damn! And what in the name of Merlin is wrong with my speech when I'm with him? Or the fact that I've been dazed out or my mind went foggy when I'm with him? And what's with the electric zap? _Bloody hell!_ I'm acting like a real pansy arse---well, I am gay, but even for my standards I sounded too queer!

My mind felt like it was about to explode that I decided to skip lunch and finish my Trigonometry assignment outside. How I'd finish this? I definitely have no idea…but I wanted to finish at least half of it, perhaps I'd get half a grade. Ron would probably laugh at me saying I'm losing my mind taking a subject that is as complicated as Hermione's Arithmancy…but honestly my mind is shifting between Trigonometry and a certain dashing vampire.

I smiled as I envisioned Ron's expression if I ever told him that or Hermione's reaction, she'd definitely slap me.

I walked outside towards my flattened Ford Anglia that was left in the school grounds since yesterday. Mr. Javier told me he already called a mechanic and that the tow would come and pick it up later this day to fix my tires. I stared at my Anglia as the words "COCKSUCKER" came flashing before my eyes. Perhaps maybe I should keep that, only to annoy the stupid brat who put it there.

I climbed to my car and sat comfortably there, it was mine. This space was mine, just like my house---and I felt comfortable here. Somehow, I gained a sense of security here. I'd get back to Newton for damaging one of my things---or probably include Isabella in the mix---Well, I will never hit a girl---no matter how bitch she is. So I'd resort to Newton then. I went and fetched the Trigonometry assignment as I smiled slightly, I was feeling rebellious and some of that Gryffindor pig-headedness is going back to me slowly. Another difference. Perhaps Forks is doing what I came here for…It is making me forget.

I slowly start to work on my Trig assignment…It wasn't that bad but it wasn't easy either. If only I had Hermione here, or a certain gray-eyes…ok, I'm making progress here, I will not think about _him_. Somehow, that thought alone was a difference. What change? The hurt of thinking about him was still there, yet somehow, it isn't as hurtful as before…What does this mean?

When does one change from being hurt to acertain numbness? Or is it numbness? Perhaps I'm starting to learn that's all…that he won't…that he wasn't…I stopped at the thought, for I'm not ready to accept it just yet. Instead, I refuse, for now; to submit to my misery…that alone was a huge change even for me. Call it diversion, but in a way, it is change. So I accept it. _Bloody hell!_ I accept it.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a velvety voice said all of a sudden that I jumped from my seat and hit my head in the car's roof.

"Bullocks!" I said as I closed my eyes and touched my head. When I opened them, I saw Edward-_bloody_-Cullen sitting in the passenger seat of my _bloody_ car!

"Are you okay? I'm sorry" he said as he looked at me with those eyes.

"Sheesh! You're so _bloody_ not doing that!" I snapped angrily as I massage my head.

"Do what?" he asked confuse, swirling pools of butterscotch drawing me in.

"That!" I asked refusing to back down. "You can't just go around people looking like that"

"Should I be offended?" he asked amusedly. I glared slightly as I picked up my pen and continued to finish my Trig assignment.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I asked as I scribbled through my notes ignoring my fast beating heart that seemed to be doing a lot of crazy beating when around the vampire and stomping my magic which is pounding through my core like mad.

Silence followed my statement as I agonizingly finished my Trig Homework. I gave a sigh, "Look Cullen I---" I stopped short as I saw Cullen's hand holding what appears to be a slice of pizza wrapped in a tissue paper and a can of soda.

"You skipped lunch. I…thought you might be hungry," he said as he handed me the food. I looked at it and my mind went all fuzzy as I somehow felt giddy. What was happening to me?

"I-uh-thanks," I answered as I took the pizza and the drink, I resisted flinching as for a millisecond our hands touched and that same zap of electricity was felt. I smiled as I took notice that Edward felt the same, at least it wasn't some hallucination on my part.

I noticed that the pizza and the drink were cold, like it was fresh from the refrigerator---a vampire trait. This trait alone should alarm me, but instead I did what Mad-eye would probably yell at me for---I took a bite. _Never took anything from an enemy_. I envisioned Moody yell at me. But whatever, this is Cullen---and somehow I trusted him, besides…I'm _bloody_ hungry.

"So…care to tell me what you think?" he asked as I munched on the pizza, I really am hungry.

"Er---it was slightly greasy?" I answered commenting about the pizza, but eating it anyway.

"Not the pizza, though I could get you something you'd like," Edward's brows furrowed, "I was trying to find out what you'd like, but I rarely see you eat anything, and I sort of think you might like pizza, simply because everyone likes that." He said, a little too fast.

"Pizza's fine," I said with a smile.

"So care to tell me what you're thinking before I got here?" he asked, his eyes boring curiosity.

"Er---it's illegal? It might bother you," I replied.

"Try me," he smiled a crooked smile that left me staring wide-eyed.

"I-uh," I blinked once, feeling like an idiot, "I was planning to kill Newton?"

He chuckled yet the sound came out like music, literally. "Why would I be bothered by that?" he asked.

"Er…Because I plan to bring your girlfriend in the mix?" I said looking anywhere but in those golden eyes. I vehemently ignored the pang it brought at the thought that this lovely vampire was taken. Why I'm feeling this way? I definitely don't have an idea…it's just what I'm used to in a million strings that involved the topic that was Edward Cullen.

"Bella," he said.

"Yeah. Her," I said, pretending to fiddle with the pizza napkin. Really, why the hell am I hurt? This is fucking insane!

"We're not together anymore," Edward replied flatly. My heart fluttered and my mood lightened as I said, "Really?" even to me that sounded too enthusiastic. He chuckled, causing me to blush, "I-uh-I mean I'm sorry."

"Well, it's okay I guess," he said, "Besides you're here now," he added with those same eyes again.

"Stop playing Cullen," I said as my heart begins to race and I looked down and opened the soda bottle. "I'm curious though," I mumbled as I took a drink.

"What are you curious about?" Edward asked.

"Er---do you love her?" I couldn't help myself, for some unknown reason I wanted to know. "I mean you didn't have to answer or anything it's just…" I didn't continued, what was I supposed to say? _It's just you didn't seem to fit together._ I have better tact than that. No matter how moronic I acted.

"I thought I did," he answered, looking outside. He seemed too focus on answering me truthfully and I appreciated that. "But sometimes, something happens that makes you look at things at a different… perspective," he smiled.

"Okay." I accepted the answer and I wouldn't press any further. It's too personal, and Edward and I, we're sort of…complicated?

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Fair enough…okay" I said, bracing myself for the vampire's question.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked in all curiosity that I blinked and then started to laugh.

"Are you _bloody_ mental?" I giggled amidst Edward's confused stare, "I asked you a personal question and you ask me that?" I laughed again as Edward smiled, quite amused himself. "Why do you even want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just do" he said. "Well?"

"Er---I don't know… I sort of love and at the same time hate green?" I said sheepishly.

"Why?" he asked in a curious tone again.

"Er---because it's the color of my eyes and I'm vain," I replied jokingly, earning a smile at the vampire. "Well, I guess, it reminds me of things. For one, it was my mother's eyes. Second it was the same color of the sweaters that my second mother gave me every Christmas. And it was the color of the ink that was used by my school in London that told me I got accepted," I explained sadly at the thought of Mrs. Weasley and of Hogwarts, the one true home that I considered.

"And you hate it because?" Edward asked softly.

"I hate it because…" I looked down as I played with the bottle of soda sadly, "because it's the same color that reminds me of the death of those I loved most," I cringed as I remembered the flash of green that ended everyone's lives---all the people I cared about---my parents, Sirius and Remus, and _him_…I looked outside trying to blink away the tears that was starting to build up.

"I'm sorry," Edward said sadly.

"It's okay. It's all in the past now," I replied as I smiled, though it didn't feel genuine even to me, "besides it's just a matter of time right? People will die eventually. Who knows? maybe I'd die later today," I said jokingly but started as I heard a growl and Edward holding my wrist tightly.

"No!" he said fiercely. His voice sounded pained and his eyes were swelling with emotions too deep for me to comprehend. "You will not…I will never allow it," he exclaimed as he tightened his hold on my wrist. He must have noticed this as he released my hand quickly and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I look at my wrist and then my eyes went to the soda bottle and the pizza leftovers. Then flashes of the scene in the hospital, and the morning walk and everything that involved me and Cullen flashed before my eyes. Then I look at the vampire in front of me, the angelic face, the full, edible lips, the bronze hair that was eternally messy and seductive at the same time, and the two pools of deep gold that vibrated concern, safety and security---and I don't know what made me do it, but it was not a rational thought. It was more of an instinct, a reflex or whatever. But in that moment I leaned in and plant a soft kiss on the vampire's hard jaw…"Thank you"

As soon as I realized what I'd done, I was shot out of it. Like a Bludger colliding with my thick skull. I also noticed the way Edward stiffened, and felt hurt at the thought that he was perhaps repulsed by me.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled looking down, trying very hard to hide both my embarrassment and the pang of hurt that has been eating my insides, "I don't know why I did that."

"It's...okay," he seemed to struggle with the word. I don't know whether to feel humiliated or feel hurt by his struggle or was it hesitation?

"Look. I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do it. It probably is repulsing to you. Forgive me," I added flatly, but honestly at the same time. My skin was flushing with embarrassment on what just happened and I couldn't look at the vampire.

"I'm not…" he started as if he was in pain, "repulsed by you," he said.

I looked up and met a deep set of gold, and I knew right then that I was lost, "In fact," he continued as he looked at me with those hypnotizing eyes, "I think I like it more than I should," and with that he opened the door of my Anglia and fled towards the building, leaving me stunned to my senses.

The entire day, my mind was filled with thoughts of Edward Cullen. How many times could I repeat that same phrase in a day? It's not my fault really, but the _bloody_ vampire was so _damn_ cryptic! I ignored the class that went on as I reanalyze what had just transpired. I wanted to hang myself for kissing the vampire…What the hell is wrong with me. Whenever I'm with him my heart, magic and gut do somersaults. _Shit!_ This is giving me a headache.

Thankfully, the day ended and I was trying my best to duck out of school before _he_ caught me. I rounded a corner looking behind my back just to make sure the confusing vampire wasn't anywhere near when I bumped into someone.

"Hiding from someone?" said a somewhat accusatory velvety voice. I look up and saw Edward smirking at me, "a walk home?"

_Shit!_ An inaudible thought in my head as I nodded and we exited together outside the school.

**Edward's POV**

Today, I wake up. Not in the physical sense of course, for the few hours of blissful escape from life was taken away from creatures like me. Yet somehow, I started today and I was feeling truly and utterly awake. For I knew that today is another opportunity to see him.

All throughout the night, I was there, watching him sleep. And I thought I'd never see something as beautiful as that image. Of him sighing contentedly as I lightly touch his face---the face I could never believe I found. My mate. Mine.

So even from the distance or from the shadows of the veiled darkness of the night I was there. A midnight stalker, watching him; listening to every beating of his heart or every draw of air he engulfed. I could be lost like that, and thank the night if the beauty of him sleeping isn't overshadowed by him being awake.

So I welcomed the day, resisting the obvious fact that I have to go home and change clothes and just stood there until he opened his eyes, but I couldn't. Not this time. So I settled on going him, but the pull to be near him was strong that I needed to see him all the time.

I waited outside his door, knowing he didn't have a car. I don't want him walking. He's too precious to walk, plus its drizzling, there's no reason for him to be sick.

I asked him if he needed a ride, knowing all too well he would accept it.

"Er---It's okay. But I prefer to walk. So-uh-Thanks for the offer though," he said with a smile as he walked passed me. For a moment I was stunned---I never thought he'd pass the offer, an ordinary human wouldn't. I smiled slightly as I thought he was my mate, and he isn't just ordinary.

"Come on, Harry it's raining." I tried to make him see reason. Just then the rain stopped. Lady Luck seemed to be on my mate's side. That is good, I don't need luck, he could have it all---I just need him.

"You're saying?" he asked playfully before walking ahead.

"The school's an hour walk," I countered.

"It's good that I have an hour then." Stubborn. Just the way I like it.

"Come on, you'll get tired sooner or later" I said amused.

"You know what, I'm taking that as a challenge" he said.

"Fine!" I thought and verbalize as I left my Volvo and walked with him. And that was the best walk I have ever had in my entire existence. Who knew this rainy town could be downright exciting…and tempting?

Tempting was an understatement, especially when I sat beside him in his car. I was looking forward to get to the cafeteria and waited on an opposite table, perhaps I could convince him to seat with me. I frowned when I didn't see him and went from mind to mind as I tried to visualize where my mate had gone to. _My_ mate…the thought of it was ecstatic. Then I saw where he was from one of the inconsequential minds around the school, I growled inwardly at some of the people ogling my mate or thinking irrational thoughts about him. The possessive claim was threatening to be heard in a growl before Alice whacked my head as I glared.

"What? Don't tell me you don't need it?" she said nonchalantly as she headed back to the table.

I went and picked up a slice of pizza and wrapped it in a tissue and grabbed my can of soda. I don't eat it anyway, might as well give it to someone who does. And what the hell does he think when he skipped lunch? He needed to eat something after everything and all. Surely he cared a lot more to his health and well being than he let on…and if he doesn't? Well he'd better, because I won't allow it.

I stood up and started to walk outside.

_Ohh…Going to see you're little mate. Ahh little-Edward is in love…_ I looked at Emmett as he grinned childishly at me. I could glare, but well…it's the truth.

_Idiot. First that ugly Swan girl who's nothing but a materialistic twat, now this…Harry. Stupid! Fraternizing with humans._ As usual Rosalie's thoughts were…rude. I glared at her menacingly.

_What? You'll know how this'll end, Edward. Even if he's you're mate. A vampire and a human aren't meant to be. You'd kill him eventually._

I growled at her too low for the humans to hear but menacing enough that Jasper send wave after wave of calmness to my direction.

_Whatever Edward, don't say I didn't warn you._

And before I could strangle her, I went out and sought after him. Inched after inch, I knew it was wrong, but how can something so wrong feels so good?

I fought the temptation as I talked to him inside his car. Focusing on this being in front of me and not on the fact that I wanted to…Why does he have to be so…Truly, he's going to be the end of me.

It was going fine, and I was getting a hold of the lust. But when he inched closer and touch me with those precious lips, my instinct just went into an overdrive. I wanted to take him, right there in the car. Devour him. See him writhing beneath me, begging for more and I would gladly give him what he wants…what both of us craved. And I would never care if anyone saw us. In fact, that was the very idea, so that they would see that he's mine. Mine! And Mine alone! The lust…God the lust was overwhelming. More so than Bella's blood. I stiffened as I tried to reign in the thought and the compulsion barely registering his mumbled thank you.

When he said that he thought I was repulsed by him, and saw that he was hurt by it, I wanted to capture that seductive lips and show him otherwise. To prove to every inch of his skin, to every part of his body that he was wrong. That I wanted him…God! I wanted him more than anything. Instead, I tried to focus my head and give him some truth, "I think I like it more than I should," I said and leave his car before I do something…reckless.

I was leaning in a corner now, waiting for him. I never thought I'd get excited. After a hundred or so of living---of walking like a shadow in this earth luxury such as the emotion of excitement tend to pass with time. Yet today, today was different. I was excited. I was looking forward to walking him home. I was looking forward to get to know him. Who knew a simple walk could be exciting? It seems simple matters like walking with him, or seeing him, or talking to him were complex and deep, and it brought with me a sense of…warmth…something we "cold ones" could only hope for. But that was him to me---warmth. Something unfelt before, a caress so scorching it envelop me in all its depth…and it was tempting…very tempting.

He looked behind him and he bumped into me. I groaned inwardly as I was assaulted with his scent and his body heat was…God! How could I even define how it felt?

He looked at me as his eyes grew wide.

"Hiding from someone?" I said, I figured he was trying to hide from me and didn't meant for my voice sound so accusatory, then before he could say anything else I verbalized what I want in that moment

"A walk home?"

He nodded, and we headed outside the door of the school.

**Harry's POV**

The walks with Cullen continued for the rest of the week, and it was refreshing. It was defiance in the usual pattern that I wake. An oddity in the tremendous pain that the past brought, and being with Cullen, no matter how big of a defiance that might be, made everything okay.

The first few days of walks was spent on inquisition, on Cullen's part that is. He asked about inconsequential things like my favorite food, the kind of music I listened to, my hobbies.

"What is this? The Spanish inquisition?" I asked as I hugged my jacket to my body comfortingly.

"Are you cold?" Cullen asked, I was wondering if he meant it because his eyes did the usual…er…stuff.

"No," I replied stubbornly. The weather today came with a little drizzle, but the wind blew a cold wind.

"Are you always this stubborn?" Cullen asked before removing his jacket and giving it to me.

"I said I'm okay," I insisted, once again wondering why this vampire was kind to me.

"Do I have to put this on to you?" Cullen said slightly annoyed, "Because I will if I have to."

I looked at him and we were in an annoying staring contest, which I know he would win considering he didn't need to blink but it doesn't mean I wouldn't try.

After a few moments, I accepted defeat, "Fine," and grabbed the jacket he was offering. It was cold, but I didn't comment on it as I put it on.

"Satisfied?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Very," he replied with a triumphant grin. We walk in silence for a few minutes before I spoke,

"Treacle tart."

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"My favorite food, it's Treacle Tart. I didn't listen to music really, and my hobbies well…I don't have any" I admitted as we walk.

"Why?" he asked as he looked at me, as if trying to read me, and in an instinct I strengthened my Occlumency shields.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Why don't you have a hobby or a favorite music?" he asked, trying to understand. "Most people your age do."

"Well, I guess I'm not most people." I said cryptically.

"Care to elaborate?" he said, really interested, like he's dissecting every part of me. "Please," he added.

I looked down, as I started to fumble with the zipper of his jacket. I waited for the cue that he wasn't interested anymore, that he'd let this one pass, but he waited patiently for my answer. I breathed in an air before speaking.

"My life….wasn't easy," I answered, "there are things…terrible things that I've experienced, that I've seen that stopping and listening to music or having a particular hobby would be a leisure. And I couldn't have such," I smiled sadly looking up only to see the vampire looking at me with gentle eyes. He lifted up his hand and caressed my cheek making the blood rushed underneath it as I try to clear my head and clamp my magic at the same time.

"It's okay," he said looking at my eyes, daring me to believe him, to trust him on what he was saying, "I'm here now."

And a part of me, I don't know how small or big that part was, believed him.

The week went by and the walks with Edward were becoming a habit, and even if I don't have to admit it, it was nice---and somehow I was looking forward to it every day. I'm still trying to figure out what is happening. Why was he being kind? And why am I responding to him this way. I'm almost clinging to him, like an anchor to my sanity, like an escape to everything that's happened to me. And I think I like it. I like it very much.

It was now Friday, the last day, and perhaps my last walk with Cullen. The thought brought with it a slight pang of pain, an ending. I was walking the hallway towards my second to the last class. Literature. I was nervous and every step I took was a struggle. Not because of the stupid subject but because of my seatmate. Why am I nervous? I spent the entire week walking with him.

Perhaps I should skipped class? The thought was inviting as I opened my locker and fumbled with a few things inside---delaying tactics, Potter style.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar whiny voice.

"So? You and Edward huh?" Isabella asked with her arms crossed and an eyebrow up in scrutiny.

"No," I said flatly.

"Then what are you doing walking with him?" she asked. She reminds me of Rita Skeeter, prying with an acid-sweet tone. Except that Isabella's whinier.

"Er---it's a free country?" I said as I put my notebook inside my bag.

"Stop humoring me, Evans. I thought I warned you already," she said and I couldn't help but looked at her with a blank face and a raised eyebrow.

"Edward is mine. Mine! You're just a new attraction to him. Something for him to play with. He will never want you…He's just being nice and don't read behind those lines because there's nothing to read about. Stay. Away. From Edward!" She said harshly causing the few people still in the corridor to look at us. I don't know what it is but in a way Isabella's words stung. Not to mention it directed the spotlight on me. And if there's anything that I do not like, it was the attention.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I shouted at the stares that the passersby sent me as I shut the door of my locker quickly and went towards my next class feeling hurt, embarrassed and slightly angry.

**Edward's POV**

The clock was ticking loudly as I tried to ignore the thoughts surrounding me. Mostly, this week's gossip was him and me so I tuned it all out. I don't care about their theories. Theories meant nothing to me. For the real thing is better than any of those. This week had been, the best week of my existence. And I was sad at thought that it was ending. Perhaps I could think of something to visit him in his house or maybe delay his car's progress so that our leisure walk would last for a few more.

But no I can't do that, what if it rains real hard? He'd catch flu or something and I don't want that. Perhaps I could offer him a ride every morning…though he's too stubborn that I'll know he'd never accept it. Perhaps I could trick him into it. No! He's too smart to be tricked. This is frustrating, but I'll find a way. He's mine after all.

_Mine._ That thought was…amazing.

_Edward Cullen smiling? Damn! Is it because of Evans?_

A thought came into my mind. It was from the girl two rows before my desk. Am I smiling? Damn! I haven't even noticed. But what can I do, I…want him…and he's amazing.

He was much more mature than anyone, but his delicate at the same time even though it's hidden in that unreadable mask his putting on, but somehow, as I spend time with him, that mask was starting to wear of, and I caught glimpses of him and it was truly beautiful. He's mine. A possessiveness I hadn't known was there, but I didn't fight it. I just indulge in the truth that it brought.

The clock is ticking and the class was almost starting, and I thought my head was going to explode from anxiety, excitement and worry. Where is he?

And just like that, he arrived…and I gave an inaudible sigh as I watched him and gave of a smile I couldn't help to give.

Yet something felt odd. What is it?

**Harry's POV**

I entered the class, with a big annoyance and confusion inside my mind. Isabella was just…infuriating. If she had balls and dick, I swear I would have castrated her. But she was a girl, and Hermione taught me well enough to not hurt a girl on a whim. Still it couldn't hide the fact that she was an annoying twat!

When she said Cullen was hers, a big part of me wanted to rip her head off. My magic wanted to blast the stupid brat's head and dust her into pieces. Somehow, a possessive urge for Cullen came inside me, a possessive urge for the vampire. And it's what is fucking frustrating and confusing, which never really helped my current annoyance.

I entered class feeling just like that, I ignored the fact that Cullen was there no matter how hard it is to ignore the dashing vampire. What was happening to me? Why do I feel this way---especially for him. Shit! Is that true? Am I starting to-er-feel for him. But it can't be…he's not…_him._

"Something wrong," a velvety voice, and my heart fluttered. I berated myself for acting so…pansy. So taken by everything about Cullen.

_You're just a new attraction to him. Something for him to play with._

Isabella's words. How true are they? Somehow, these words are close and distant at the same time. Close because the signs were saying it. Him stiffening when I am close enough, or seemed like he was in agony whenever I'm with him. Distant in all senses because what Cullen does is a far off planet in relation to what he says.

_I think I like it more than I should_

The vampire's words. Are those true? Somehow a part of me was in bliss at those words. No! This could not be happening. This is blasphemy…a blasphemy to _his _memory.

"Nothing," I said emotionlessly, I noticed Cullen's eyes quite taken aback by it.

Probably it was for the best. Whatever it is with Cullen, it should stop now. Perhaps he's just interested in me or whatever his action says because like what Isabella said, I'm just a new attraction. Plus, this is getting risky; I'm starting to have a pull toward the vampire…Which is dangerous considering everything. My body reacts around him; my mind went crazy as well as my magic.

All throughout class, I tried my best to ignore the vampire no matter how everything inside me wanted to glimpse, even for a short while. No matter how strong the pull to be near him was…I decided to pull away. Now I know why this week's different. Now I know what change. For so long that I'm lost, now I know one thing. I know that I'm starting to hope, to trust, and to feel secure…and it was because of him. And it scared me…

The bell finally rang, and I packing my bags fast enough so that Cullen wouldn't interrogate me, or whatever he seemed to be planning, but when I finished, Cullen wasn't in sight. Somehow, I'm glad that he's not asking questions---for I don't have the answers. All I wanted was to go home, to my little place of isolation. Oh I forgot. It was Friday, and it means the day wasn't over. It's fucking PE.

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what happened. We were doing so well, but now, it changes, just like that. What's wrong? Did someone hurt him? I wanted to growl at the thought of someone hurting him again. If it was Newton, I'd swear I wouldn't let it pass this time.

I wanted to remain and hold him close, to demand what it is that's bothering him. I droned out the teacher all the time or the thoughts of everyone nearby as I tried to figure out what was he thinking. I'd give anything to know what he was thinking now---just to alleviate his burden.

Yet somehow, I knew he needed his space, and whatever it is he'd needed I'd provide. No matter how painful it is for me to stay away, I'll stay away, just for this time, so he could have time to think.

Perhaps I should instead find that Newton boy and demand what he'd done to Harry. I'd do just that. I was about to walk and give Newton what he's been looking for since he messed with my mate when someone called me.

"Edward. Wait up!" I froze as I recognize the voice. But it wasn't the voice that caught me, it was the smell. The monster inside me willed itself to attack, but I reined it in.

"Bella," I gave her a curt nod.

"So…where are you up to?" she asked. _What does she want?_

"To the Gym, I have PE," I said curtly.

"Oh. Umm, Edward, we need to talk," she said. The monster in me groaned in annoyance as it reminded me that I should kill Bella and run immediately to Harry's side---I longed to be with him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But I'm in a hurry---"

"Was it because of him?"

"Who?"

"Evans," she asked, and I just stood there. What does a gentleman do in this situation?

"Edward please, can't we go back to the way we used to?" I just kept quiet as she inched closer toward me, "Harry can never give you this," she said as she put her lips into mine. I stood there shocked, the monster wanted to drain this human of blood when I heard a gasp. I quickly looked behind me and saw Harry, staring with eyes wide as it started to fill with hurt and then anger and mistrust.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said looking down as headed quickly to the exit.

"Harry!" I shouted as I was about to follow him, but Bella held my hand.

"Leave him alone Edward. That's just what that faggot deserves," as soon as I heard her I pulled my hand away quite harshly as I hissed at the girl I once thought I love. "No! _You_ leave him alone!"

I demanded and before she could reply, or before I could do anything violent, I followed after Harry.

**Harry's POV**

I ran. Why? I don't even know. Somehow it was painful seeing Cullen and Isabella… I shouldn't be feeling this; a part of me knew that Cullen has nothing for me, that Isabella's right all along---that he's just playing with me. That's why I shouldn't be feeling this way, but why then am I…hurt?

Perhaps I was wrong in trusting the vampire, or perhaps this is what one gets as a punishment for hoping.

I was hurt.

There's no other word for it, no rationale why at all. No reservations and I didn't know why the fuck was I in the first place.

I went outside and breathed the fresh air; catching a few breaths as I refused to shed anything for the vampire. Then, having nothing left to do, I went to my PE class.

PE, here in Fork's was usually indoors since the state of weather the town was in. I just realized that it is my first PE class, I only have PE on Fridays and most Fridays I have have been---er…dramatic. So there I was, my first gym experience. My mind was running from Cullen and Isabella and the image I had seen. I tried to suppress the pang of hurt and jealousy it brought me. When I realized that my thoughts were rather…"Culleny" I stopped. I don't want to think of him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was hit by someone on the shoulder. I look and saw that it was Newton with his gang of cronies smirking, "Watch yourself, faggot"

I rolled my eyes. _Great just what I needed. _As I headed for the locker rooms and change.

When I went out I almost tipped on my step when I saw Edward-bloody-Cullen wearing his PE uniform and looking at me intensely. Merlin, does he ever have a bad day? Even in this ludicrous uniform he was…sublime. Okay I could not think like that, I looked at the bench and saw Isabella sitting and pretending to read a book. I ignored the pang it brought. It was obvious; he was waiting for her boyfriend. And he was hers, I should put that into my thick skull no matter how hard and painful it is. So with a defiant glare I stayed away when I heard a wind chime giggle. It was that pixie girl, and she was wearing her PE uniform too. I blushed as she eyed me with raised eyebrows.

"Forgive my brother," she said smiling widely, "he's quite…overbearing" she said before she dashed away giggling. It was then that I realized that the rest of the Cullen were watching and waiting in the stands. The blonde was eyeing me like I was the fucking Nazi. I ignored them, and everything Cullen as I listened to the coach.

"Gather round, gather round," He shouted, "Now, today's PE is dodge ball. There's only one Rule in this game…Dodge. Team up."

The class immediately was separated into two teams, I looked at the other team and saw that Newton and his pack of goons were there smirking and looking at me. I smirk myself, payback time. I could feel a hole burning in my back…someone was looking, and I have the idea who but I refused to look back as I saw my target, I heard the wind-chime giggle once again and a growl and my cheeks flushed but I ignored it. Right now, my only focus is that _bloody_ bastard Newton.

The coach blew its whistle and balls came flying out of nowhere, I tried my best to dodge and threw a ball at the same time, and I was pretty good at it.

"Aw," Alice said as she was taken out, though I knew she had done it on purpose. A vampire could dodge a hundred balls. But Edward was still on the game, and somehow the game became brutal as Mike and his cronies seemed to throw the ball full force. I dodged every ball they throw at me and it wasn't long before there was only Edward and I on my team. I looked at him as balls came flying everywhere and saw that he seems to be having a good time at this game. Though why anyone can't notice how graceful he dodged the ball is beyond me. Edward's eyes suddenly grew and before I knew it a ball came flying towards me with a vengeance, and it was going to hit me straight on the face. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, when it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was holding me protectively, his back facing the opponents.

Silence and silent gasps followed us, and for a moment we were seemed frozen in eternity. Edward's hold was tightening and my magic was beating furiously. He put his nose on my hair and smelled longingly. My breathe hitch and my body starts to feel tingly.

"Cullen out," the coach said, but he didn't let go, if anything his hold seemed to tighten more.

"Edward," I whispered, "let me go," I continued as his grip tightened more.

"Edward," I repeated, "please," I said painfully as I find it hard to breathe. That did the trick and Edward let go and walk towards the stand joining his sister. Silence followed, and everyone was eyeing us as nothing can be heard except the drizzle outside.

"What? Game finished?" I asked looking at the teacher.

"Continue," he said as if out of a trance and he blew his whistle.

Mike and his cronies smirk and looked at me fiercely. _Okay, how do I dodge this? _I thought. When somebody shouts from the stand, "Kill the faggot" it was Bella, her voice distracted me as everyone looked to see where the voice came from and before I regained my composure, balls after balls hit me. I lost my balance as Newton and his cronies continued with the ball assault, as everyone laughed and joined in throwing the ball at me. The teacher blew his whistle shouting "stop!" but no one really cared. All they wanted was to get a piece of the faggot.

There was growl and just like somebody hit the mute button on the remote control, silence can be heard except for Newton whimpering.

I look up and saw Edward holding Newton's neck as Newton was pinned on the wall of the gym. Jasper and the bear-brother Emmett were holding his shoulders trying to stop him, but Edward was looking murderous. If anything his hands seemed to tighten more, as Newton's oxygen was cut off.

"Cullen, Stop this right now!" the Coach Clapp said but Edward was too furious to hear him. Newton looked like he was about to pass out.

**Edward's POV**

I was furious, how could this stupid human hurt my mate, I know what I'll do, I'd kill this boy, and I wouldn't even drink his blood. I'd smear it into this hall as a reminder that anyone who hurt my mate would pay dearly. Then Isabella would be next, how dare she call him a…a…I can't even say it. I'd kill her too. My thoughts was swarming red as I hold Newton's neck tighter, I relished in the thought that he can't breathe. How dare he?

Emmett and Jasper were standing beside me holding my shoulders. Jasper was sending wave after wave of calmness through me, but I couldn't even feel it. I was supposed to attack because they hurt him. This boy hurt my mate. The monster inside me growled furiously, telling me to snap the boy's head and be done with it. But no, I'd give him a slow, painful death. A lesson this vermin should learn.

_Come on man! You'd kill him. Don't do this, you'd scare everyone, you'd scare him._

_Edward, calm down!_

_I'd swear if you'd expose us, I'd kill you myself. I hate to start high school all over again._

_Edward!_

The thoughts of my siblings came rushing to me, but I don't want it. I want to kill this sorry excuse for a human. No one lays a hand on my mate.

"Cullen, Stop this right now!" Coach Clapp said but I was too furious to hear him.

I couldn't stop, I should kill him.

"Edward," the voice said, cutting through my rage instantly and bringing with it a sort of comfort, "Edward, please let him go," he pleaded holding my hand with those warm hands of his and just like that I let the Newton boy go.

Newton was trying to put much oxygen in his lungs as he tried to stand up straight. When he did, he glared, "What's your problem man? Defending this fag---"I was about to strangle him again, this time with the conviction of just snapping his head and be done with it, when a fist collided with Newton's face.

Newton fell back, and was clutched at the collar by Harry. I was too stunned to even move. Everyone was, including Jasper and Emmett. Even coach Clapp was too stunned to be the authority figure.

"Now listen to me Newton, I was trying to be nice here. I didn't even say anything about you and Isabella's frolicking habits in the storage room, but I'm done being nice. Yes, I'm a cocksucking, pansy faggot, so beware, because if any of you and you're bloody cronies call me names, wreck my car or pushed me in the corridors, I'll find each and everyone one of your arses and FUCK. THEM. STUPID!" He said, "So have a nice day, and oh..," he raised his foot and kick Newton in the balls, "That one was for my car."

He said as he gathered his things leaving me and everyone, vampire or not, stunned.

**Harry's POV**

I was too furious to even glance backwards or to rethink and dissect anything embarrassing that I must have said, but I didn't care, this stupid day has to end. I should regret being violent, especially in front of everyone. In front of a teacher. But hey, I wouldn't be Harry Potter if I didn't get a single detention. Besides, that felt good.

I snatched my bag closer to me as I headed out of the gym. Outside the air was crisp but I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, allowing the cold to freeze y lungs. Just then I heard a clapping sound as I turn around and saw a person that made me rooted to every ground imaginable.

"Quite a spectacle there, too lavishly egotistical for my taste though," the voice said in an aristocratic way and that infamously known drawl. I just stood there, stunned at the very core as the person smirked.

"Gotcha, Potter."

* * *

**A/N**: this is a message I sent to my beta. I posted it here, because at the time I wrote this letter, it was how I felt about writing and stuff. And I wanted to be real,

So I'm sharing this to you, My readers.

* * *

_LedyBug,_

_I knew I'd say that I would finish Endless first but the image of Edward and Harry kept popping in my head. So I write this chapter---the latest of Forever Dawn._

_I know we haven't contacted in a while now nor have I updated any of my stories, I won't be surprised if no one reads this chapter anymore since it's been awhile, but I need to get this out._

_Please bear with me. I am working in an area with no computer or Wi-fi that I can't even write nor find the time to update._

_I really hope you're still up to beta for me, though like I said, it would take a month or maybe two or maybe who knows? But I don't want to give up writing._

_Anyway, I hope your fine and that everything is well._

_Always,_

_CIRDEC_

_PS: Please send me what you think. I'd been out of the writing loop for quite some time that I don't know if this chapter is good enough. I also accept harsh reviews!_

_

* * *

_

So that's about it my dear readers. Who knows when I'll write again, but I will. So I won't say goodbye because it's really not the end.

Until the next pages…

-CIRDEC


End file.
